Inside Out
by Dark Lady1
Summary: It's all over, Foxfire's waking up with a guilty conscience. But Ikki's wondering about her 'deadly element' and Dr. Aki has a confession. And just when it all seems over... COMPLETE
1. The Nightmare Begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, including Akura Yukienata and Foxfire. I do not make a profit from this. Rin Horumarin-sama owns Medabots.  
  
Author's Note: Does anybody remember the old title to this fanfic before it got deleted? Anybody?  
  
Foxfire stood alone in a large dark place. Excuse the description but there was no other way to describe where she was. Foxfire couldn't see any kind of environment or distinction of her whereabouts.  
  
Just one, big, dark, room.  
  
She looked around in confused curiosity. Hadn't she been in the hospital room with Akura? And hadn't she just been sitting in a chair... sleeping?  
  
Foxfire traced her foot around her, expecting to hit the bed stand, a chair leg, something. But there was nothing. Nothing BUT empty space.  
  
'Where am I?' The FOX type thought in confusion. She kneeled down, placing a hand on the ground. It was completely flat, and smooth. So it was a man-made ground. Foxfire had to be inside the hospital.  
  
'I must've fallen out of my chair or something, a little farther away than usual. That's all.' Foxfire cautiously stepped forward a couple paces. She would either hit a wall, a desk, a chair, or a bed.  
  
She continued carefully walking so not to trip over anything for another minute. She made SURE she walked in a straight line.  
  
But Foxfire hit nothing.  
  
The FOX type took in a calming breath, trying to slow down her beating medal. 'Okay, so I'm not in Akura's room. No need to panic. Maybe there's someone here!'  
  
Foxfire couldn't explain where she was or how she had gotten there, but there might've been someone with her who could explain.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone here?" She called out, cupping her hands around her transmission to echo her voice. She listened for awhile, trying to find any sign of another presence.  
  
There was nothing.  
  
"Hello...! HELLO!" Foxfire winced, cupping her hands over her receivers. She'd have to stop yelling so loud otherwise she'd damage her audio receivers.  
  
If she could, Foxfire would've gulped down hard. She was starting to feel a little frightened. She was doing her best to keep her composure but it was hard when she was in a place she didn't know, she didn't know how she'd gotten there and she was alone.  
  
She actually felt a little proud for not freaking out yet.  
  
The FOX type lit a small fire on the tip of tail, making sure the fire didn't go any farther than the tip.  
  
Foxfire slowly waved her tail around, trying to get her bearings and get some kind of clue to where she was.  
  
That's when she heard the voice. The so familiar but medal-wrenching voice.  
  
"You play with fire, you get burned." Foxfire yelped so loudly she lost concentration of the fire and it spread past the tip, soon reaching her central automotive nerve system.  
  
Which meant, it got far enough to her pain receptors. Meaning, it hurt. A lot. Foxfire squeaked loudly in surprise and whapped her tail on the ground a few times before the fire was finally out.  
  
The voice chuckled a little at the performance, bringing Foxfire more fear.  
  
"Who's there?! Where am I?" She called out, the basic famous words to when questioning the captor.  
  
But the captor had chosen to remain silent yet again, frustrating but at the same time frightening her. Foxfire was anything but calm; she was overwhelmed by her fear for what was happening.  
  
"Sh-show yourself! Wh—"Foxfire was cut off by a direct answer from the familiar voice.  
  
"Are you sure? Because I don't think you'd want me to come out..." The voice was sly, and almost trying to dare Foxfire to answer back with a 'yes'.  
  
The FOX type shrunk down a little. Yes, she was afraid of what might happen if the voice's owner actually did come out. But it would certainly be better than being left in the dark with no kind of answers.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you!" She lied. "Come out here, y-you coward!"  
  
Things like that would've most likely be said by her Dark side. But She seemed to be completely silent at the time.  
  
'Wh-where is she? Why isn't she here with me?! Could that person have knocked her offline before I came to?' Her Dark side was supposed to be the one who handled situations like this, how would the Light figure out how to GET out?  
  
"Can't say I didn't warn you. It's your permanent offline stasis after all, not mine." Foxfire squeaked, certainly not liking the sound of her words.  
  
'I'm all alone... no one can help me here.' Foxfire thought. And it was true. She had no one here.  
  
The FOX heard the sudden sound of hard metal hitting the ground. It was to the right of her, and she quickly turned, not wanting to be caught by surprise.  
  
She knew how to defend herself. She knew basics in her fighting skills, thought she never exactly USED them, she knew how to. Foxfire's breath quickened its pace two fold. It still wasn't very reassuring though.  
  
Neither was the fact that she was in one large dark room, completely cut off from the environment. Meaning her elemental uses would be severely cut off.  
  
But the fact that the sound of hard metal meant that she was facing a Medabot. Hopefully someone not TOO powerful.  
  
Foxfire could hear the Medabot walking now towards her. They had to be about a 100 meters off. Their steps were firm but small. It was a confident Medabot then, that really got Foxfire's medal racing.  
  
The sound of walking was suddenly replaced by an odd but a disturbingly familiar noise. Just like the voice of her captor. She knew the noise; it was at the tip of her transmission but just out of her grasp.  
  
That familiar noise stopped by an abrupt landing on the ground again. But the familiar noise started up just as quick as it had stopped.  
  
What really got Foxfire was that the landing sounded about 30 or 40 yards away.  
  
It was until the last two seconds that Foxfire realized what the sound was. By that time her captor was only five inches away and she managed to dodge them by making a quick jump to the right.  
  
That familiar noise, the one Foxfire knew so well, was the sound of air hitting metal. She knew it so well only because her Dark side made it every time she was in battle. By leaping into the air in mid pounce.  
  
The FOX type scrambled to her feet, checking that she would face whoever had made a pounce at her and that her back was protected.  
  
Her 'captor' rose to their feet, making Foxfire gasp aloud for them to hear.  
  
The Medabot was a FOX type, with a red and white color scheme. Her should parts in capsule form and two small fox-like ears protruding from her helmet. She had red metal hanging by her face to act as hair. A small wire with a large fluff of fur at the end for the tail swished slyly from side to side.  
  
A blade came out of each arm near the lower part above the hand and her face was made of silver. And her almond-shaped optics were dark purple.  
  
It was Foxfire. Every detail, every angle and every corner was all her. Not a single difference could be seen to any normal person. Except one single thing.  
  
This impostor's optics were dark purple. The same as Foxfire's Dark side.  
  
Foxfire froze on the spot. The voice, the moves, the body. It had been her Dark side all along. That's why she hadn't been able to contact her by thought, she wasn't even able to anymore.  
  
"B-but. I-wh-wha? Y-yer-"Foxfire's optics must've been deceiving her. This couldn't be happening! How on earth COULD it be happening?  
  
"Stop stammering, I'm ashamed being related to you." The dark Foxfire commanded coldly. She slowly walked towards the Light Foxfire.  
  
Foxfire stumbled backwards, knowing that if her Dark side was on the OUTside, it couldn't be good for her.  
  
"I can't believe she liked you better." She quipped angrily, before taking a sudden leap straight to Foxfire, making her fall back onto the floor.  
  
Dark Foxfire's hands clasped tightly around her sister's neck, squeezing as hard as she could. She sat down on her chest, completely immobilizing her.  
  
The Light Foxfire pawed and pulled at Her arms and wrists but neither would come loose.  
  
Dark Foxfire increased her grip, causing her sister to call out in pain.  
  
"KaaAach! Pl-uhn—Please... do—aack!" When Foxfire tried to speak, her dark side would only grip tighter.  
  
The lack of space in her neck was jamming up her oil fluids, disabling them from getting to her systems.  
  
'Oil fluids, blocked. Systems failing.'  
  
"Oh I've waited so long for this. And now it's time to turn out the light." Her dark side said playfully with an evil twist. Foxfire's optics widened at her sister's plot and tried to wriggle free.  
  
But with her oil systems being blocked, the process of movements was becoming harder and harder to do. It was difficult to just call out now.  
  
'Oil fluids, blocked. Systems failing.'  
  
Finally, the dark Foxfire let go of her, but remained sitting on her, keeping her from moving.  
  
"Hmm, shall I do this quickly and get you out of the way? Or perhaps prolong your defeat with torture?" She tapped her finger on her cheek in thought, like the decision was quite tough to make.  
  
Foxfire was having trouble breathing, like the oil problems weren't bad enough! Her tail was still functioning pretty well, seeing as most of the time it moved absent-mindedly.  
  
So Foxfire lifted her tail only slightly, so that the movement couldn't be detected by her Dark form, whom was still trying to decide between quick or slow death. She was apparently trying to tease her with the idea of it.  
  
The FOX type raised her tail all the way then loosely wrapped around the Dark Foxfire's tail, making sure not to touch. When she was sure it was wrapped all the way, she tugged hard.  
  
The dark Foxfire yelped when she felt her tail being yanked so hard. She tried to throw a sharp glare at Foxfire but was soon yanked again, so hard that she was pulled right off of her.  
  
Foxfire struggled to get up, her systems still extremely slow. Even when she finally managed to get up, her Dark side was still as quick as ever and had the darkest look in her optics.  
  
"You're going to regret that."  
  
The light Foxfire had only gotten a few feet away before getting kicked down to the ground.  
  
"Aaah!" She called out, wincing her optics tightly. Her systems were at their most vulnerable point now. Even if Foxfire did get another chance to escape, she would never make it.  
  
"She chose YOU over ME! And look at you! You're pathetic!" The dark Foxfire came closer and threw another kick to her side, flipping her over two or three times before landing.  
  
'50 percent damage to main body.'  
  
"W-ah-what are you talking about?" She managed to say; though her transmission was half static. Her dark side glared.  
  
"Don't act like you don't know! Akura chose YOU to be the dominant form over ME!" She chose to pause a moment to look over her sister's form. "And I can see that was a wrong decision."  
  
Foxfire blinked a few times then closed her optics altogether. "S-so this about being dominant then? But why attack me? Why not just take control?"  
  
Her dark side merely rolled her eyes at Foxfire. "Yes, I could have. But that still wouldn't have dealt with your incessant interruptions and voice I'm sure."  
  
"E-eh? Wh—"  
  
"Ever since that fight with Rokusho I knew it was time to deal with you."  
  
Foxfire sighed; knowing that her dark form couldn't have been very happy about she had done to keep her off of Rokusho. And of course there was no way she would let Foxfire be the dominant one lying down.  
  
Akura had needed someone kind and social, to fit with her kind of personality, she was a child. The light side was the perfect companion. The dark side however, was more suited for Robattles because she was sharp and didn't like participating very much.  
  
So that was the decision. The light Foxfire would be dominant, unless they were Robattling, then her Dark side would take over and do her part.  
  
"Now I'll never have to be shut up without control! I'll be completely dominant over the body from now on!"  
  
Foxfire opened her optics and tried to sit up, but only found her self back on the ground with her dark form's foot on her chest.  
  
The dark Foxfire inwardly smiled maliciously and had the blade on her right arm slip into the shooter pocket. Foxfire's optics grew round like saucers.  
  
The finishing move.  
  
'Someone, help me! Please someone, anyone! Just get me out of here!'  
  
The blade melted into the arrow head, Dark Foxfire shifted her wrist to aim at her sister's neck, as she tried to free herself from underneath her foot.  
  
'I need someone, anybody. Please, Aki, just get me out of here! PLEASE!'  
  
"And then there was darkness."  
  
--------------  
  
Rokusho nearly fell out of the tree he'd just about to jump out of. He blinked and turned his head to the building he was just about to pass by.  
  
It was the hospital. A couple lights were still on in the rooms but most were out for the night.  
  
He'd heard the outcry from where Foxfire and Akura's room was. Wasn't Foxfire staying with Metabee?  
  
He felt a sudden pang of hope in his medal. Could Akura have waken up and screamed because she was frightened?  
  
He raced up the neatly cut lawn where the Hospital sign was posted and bounced off that sign, soon jumping off balconies from Hospital rooms.  
  
Foxfire was bracing her weight on the arm rests in her chair, breathing heavily through her transmission and almost standing up.  
  
She looked up and around at her surroundings. She stood alone in a large dark place.  
  
Correction, Foxfire stood almost alone in a small dark place, lit with the outside moonlight from the glass sliding doors.  
  
She was kept company by the comatose body of her Medafighter, Akura.  
  
The FOX type took in a large sigh of relief and sat back in her white cushioned chair.  
  
"It was (pant) only a dream."  
  
'Or was it?' Foxfire shrieked at the sound of her sister's cold voice, back in her mind. 'You evaded me this time. But you have to sleep again. I can just get you then.'  
  
The voice stopped when the noise of the sliding door opening sounded off. Foxfire looked up in fright, not sure what to expect.  
  
The figure of a Medabot came into view. Most of him was in darkness because the type wore a cloak with a shadow of night. What Foxfire could make out was two large horns protruding from his head, and two, red, almond- shaped optics. And his helmet was made up of white armor.  
  
The KWG type walked into view and his optics looked at her in concern.  
  
"Foxfire? What are you doing here? I heard a scream an—"Whatever Rokusho had left to say was suddenly caught off.  
  
Foxfire ran up to him and clutched him tightly, her voice coming out in meek whimpers. "Oh Aki, Rokusho I was so scared!"  
  
Rokusho blinked in confusion, but at the same time in surprise. "Was it you who screamed?" Foxfire just nodded against his cloak, her face was buried against his chest plate. She was so happy to see someone besides her sister. "Foxfire—what's wrong?"  
  
Foxfire lifted herself up, still breathing a little heavier than usual but was able to calm herself down. "I-I had a nightmare..." 


	2. Plan Of Action

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots. You know why? Because Horumarin-sama does! And he rules! I am merely his underling who writes. I own myself and all of my characters.  
  
Author's note: No seriously, does ANYONE remember the old title? It's driving me nuts! To Cybertronian: Sorry I'm talking about the one like this that got deleted, that's the first fanfic I wrote in my archive U.  
  
----  
  
"Yes, that's right. Yes she says it happened in a dream.... She's fine, no worries.... Well she's quite shaken, I think it should.... All right.... Okay, we'll see you soon then. Good bye."  
  
Rokusho sighed and hung up the payphone. He walked back over to the waiting area where Foxfire was sitting. She looked up at him with tired optics.  
  
"S-sooAaww w-what'd he say?" Foxfire asked in a failed attempt to stifle a yawn. It had been four hours since her nightmare attack. She was too scared to let herself get back to sleep.  
  
"Well he's not sure what to make of it, so he wants us to go down to the Corporation to run some tests on you. He's sending a car to come get us."  
  
Foxfire nodded in acknowledgement and stood up. "Sounds like a-ah- awwww g-good idea." Rokusho inwardly smiled and helped her to walk outside without stumbling about.  
  
They sat down on the curb in front of the hospital doors, Foxfire nearly tripped onto the road but Rokusho had a good hold on her and kept her on the safety of the sidewalk.  
  
"I-I'm sorry you got wrapped into this." She said quietly. Rokusho rose an optic at her words. "I didn't mean for you to get all worried about me over this. It's between me and her, I'm just afraid that sh-she might hurt you." Her last sentence sounded strained, like she might start to cry.  
  
"Foxfire, you know that I would never leave you in a time of trouble. I'm happy to help." He patted her back gently. Rokusho noticed she had mentally smiled.  
  
"Thanks... Thank you so much."  
  
A few minutes later a long pink limousine pulled up in front of the hospital sidewalk. Rokusho helped Foxfire to her feet when the limousine door stopped at the two.  
  
And who else would have a pink limousine but Karin. The red head popped open the door closest to the Medabots with a warm and cheery smile.  
  
"Hey, come on in. Uncle Aki is all ready for us." She chirped. Rokusho and Foxfire sweat dropped a little before stepping into the limousine.  
  
Karin slowly leaned back over and closed the door. When the car began moving again, Karin furrowed her eyebrows at Foxfire.  
  
"Foxfire, you don't look so good. Are you okay?" She was pointing out the fact that the FOX type's optics were a very pale pink, her tail was limp and her only real support from falling over sideways was the seatbelt.  
  
"She's just tired." Rokusho explained shortly. Karin gave an 'ohh' of acknowledgement before sitting back in the leather interior seats. "S-so how long until we reach the Corporation?"  
  
"Oh no more than a few minutes. It's quite close to the hospital."  
  
----  
  
"Geez Foxfire you really don't look very good." Dr. Aki commented; all she did was give him a dead pan look. "Guess you didn't get much sleep last night then? Too bad."  
  
He turned around and led them down a few hallways, Karin practically skipping down Rokusho and Foxfire close behind.  
  
"So where are we heading to?" Rokusho asked, glancing around curiously.  
  
"We'll be going to a test run room. There's some equipment in there we can use to figure this out."  
  
"What n-needs to be figured out? We kn-noOooww what's happening." Foxfire said with a yawn, practically dragging her feet and tail as she walked.  
  
"You do Foxfire, you've grown up with this 'dark side' of yours. But Rokusho and I want to see what's behind it all. See what makes this virus tick."  
  
"V-virus? It's not a vi—oh never mind." She was just too tired to go off on a full explanation about it.  
  
"Don't worry, Dr. Aki is just curious about this." The KWG coaxed. Then added lightly. "I'm still trying to understand the concept of you having a dark form of yourself."  
  
Foxfire sighed, that was right. Rokusho had had no idea about her two sides, she though it might be better that he wasn't aware of her having a mean side. But last night she had to go into detail about her dark side to help explain what had happened.  
  
Dr. Aki strolled down one last corridor and stopped in front of a door with gold embossed letters on the wood, reading,'_Medabots Application Room_'  
  
"Medabots Application?" Rokusho questioned. The Doctor just smiled and opened the door, letting Foxfire, Rokusho and Foxfire go in first.  
  
It looked as if they had entered a booth, looking into a white room through a glass window, much resembling an interrogation room on the other side of the window.  
  
The only real differences were that the booth was hooked up different mechanical devices. There was a desk just below the window, with looked more like a high tech computer keyboard than anything else.  
  
There were also two small TV sets, turned off, sitting in the corner on the desk.  
  
Foxfire took in a deep breath, not feeling very comfortable and becoming more and more nervous about this.  
  
"How are we going about this then?" Rokusho asked, peering around the booth. Dr. Aki took a seat on the nearest rolling chair and started flipping a couple switches.  
  
"We, are going to examine what's going on in Foxfire's head when she sleeps." He said casually, as if it were an everyday thing.  
  
"W-we are?" Foxfire stammered, as if not sure she had heard right. "I have to go to sleep?"  
  
Dr. Aki nodded. "Mmhmm, we'll give you a device that allows us to see what goes on in your head while you're unconscious."  
  
Karin made a small gasp. "You can do that Uncle Aki?" He nodded proudly, certainly liking the praise.  
  
"You bet."  
  
Dr. Aki pulled out a drawer beneath the desk and pulled out a small, metal object with a clasp. Resembling to an MP3 player but thinner.  
  
"What's that going to do?" Foxfire asked, squinting her optics to get a good look at it.  
  
"This little piece of machinery is going to be clipped to your medal to access your frequencies... err... Foxfire sides, and then it'll take a look into your subconscious. That way we'll be able to see what happens there."  
  
"That little thing does all THAT?" Karin asked incredulously. Rokusho stared at the device in wonder.  
  
"Amazing how human technology has come." Dr. Aki gave a chuckle.  
  
"Well let's not waste anytime! We should get going." He said, apparently excited at the idea of getting to do such a thing.  
  
"Waiwaiwait. How do I wake up?" Foxfire interrupted, putting her hands up to stop everyone from moving.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"I-I get the part about me going to sleep and then you seeing what goes on in the dream—but when and how can I wake up?"  
  
Dr. Aki paused for a few seconds, then placed a hand to his chin, stroking it in thought. "Hmm, let me see. I THINK I remember having something that could help. What was it again...?"  
  
He turned in his chair back to the desk and rummaged in the drawer beneath it. Muttering to himself for a few minutes, then letting out a loud cheer.  
  
"Aha! Found it!" They looked over his should and saw that he was holding two, small, round discs. Like the back of a CD disk, they were colorless, but had a shiny luster. "Perfect."  
  
Dr. Aki swiveled around in his chair and held the two, tiny discs up for them to see properly.  
  
"These..." He paused with the action of placing a CD on either side of Foxfire's head. Both acted as magnets and stayed put on her head. "Are the solution to waking you up." He finished.  
  
"What exactly ARE these?" Rokusho asked, resisting an urge to poke one.  
  
"These, are microchip plates. Inside them are the tiniest of microchips you can find. When Foxfire is asleep and we've seen our fill of her dream, we can activate these chips and produce a static charge into her head. It'll wake her up like that!" Dr. Aki snapped his fingers.  
  
Foxfire let out a deep breath. "Are you sure this will work?"  
  
His proud grin faded as he gave a solemn nod. "I'm positive. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." 


	3. The Difference Between Reality And Night...

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, including both Foxfires. I own the plot and the rights to the fanfic. In yo' face lawyers! Beat THIS Disclaimer!  
  
--------------------  
  
Dr. Aki finished clipping on the small, medal's DVD (Dream Viewer Device) attachment and placed it into Foxfire's back and closed the hatch.  
  
"Okay, that should do it." He said, leaning back in his chair. "You're all set Foxfire."  
  
Her optics flashed back on and she stood up straight. She took in a deep breath, her tail quivering in nervous shudders.  
  
"Are you ready to do this?" Rokusho asked with a worried expression. Foxfire gave a slow nod, trying to throw on a confident look.  
  
"You bet."  
  
"All right, now the equipment will only work if you're a certain distance away. Otherwise we'll get nothing but static and those micro plates could short out." Dr. Aki explained." So why don't we get started out in the simulation room." He pointed to the white room where their control booth looked into.  
  
"Right... right." Foxfire opened the door to the white room and sat down. _I guess I just sleep then..._ She shrugged and lied down, closing her optics.  
  
They didn't have to wait longer than two minutes because the FOX was out like a light. It could've been funny if it hadn't meant that she'd be meeting with her dark side soon enough.  
  
"Are you sure she'll be all right?" Rokusho asked, keeping his optics peeled on the mini TV sets, which were still black. Dr. Aki nodded.  
  
"There's no point in worrying Rokusho, we've taken all the necessary precautions we can. She'll be O.K."  
  
Suddenly the TV sets blinked on, alarming them a little. Dr. Aki leaned in and watched avidly.  
  
Foxfire winced her optics lids a little, noticing a bright light in front of her. She stretched out her limbs and sat up. Her optics flashed on and looked around sleepily.  
  
Before she had fallen asleep, she would've expected to be back in the dark place. But it looked as if she was a white room. Foxfire furrowed her optics in confusion.  
  
She spotted the one way mirror in the middle of the wall behind her that lead to the booth, and the white door with a gold-plated doorknob.  
  
_I'm back...? Already?_ Had she just plain missed the whole dream with her dark side? Or perhaps the Dark Foxfire had chosen to not show up.  
  
Foxfire got to her feet and was about to head for the door when the mirror suddenly broke apart. Something had been thrown against it and that something landed against the opposite wall and fell to the floor in a heap.  
  
"What the—!" Most of the mirror's glass had fallen to the floor, giving Foxfire a good view into the booth room.  
  
The walls were covered in thick, dark red and brown liquids. It only took Foxfire a moment or so to realize what the liquids really were.  
  
Blood, and oil.  
  
She backed up against the side wall in horror with her optics wide in fright. A figure appeared behind the broken mirror's frame. Foxfire only had to take one glance to know who it was.  
  
"Oh Aki, oh Aki, oh Aki!" Foxfire whimpered with her ears drooping slightly.  
  
Her dark side leapt out of the booth room to the other side wall and narrowed her dark purple optics on Foxfire. Her hands and blades coated in the two dark liquids, still fresh and dripping easily to the floor.  
  
Foxfire could barely stand to look at her. Instead she turned her gaze on the white object that had been thrown through the mirror.  
  
Now that she looked at it, there were two purple things protruding from it, most of them broken off. And there was a purple spot on top of it and a black part near the bottom.  
  
After a moment or so, Foxfire stared at the object in shock. The object was not just a white thing with odd things coming out of it. It was a head with broken purple horns. And the optics shut off. It hadn't clicked in until she saw the puddle of oil it was suddenly sitting in.  
  
"Oh Aki." Foxfire whispered, barely able to let the fact process. It was Rokusho's head. The horns broken and his visor cracked. The dark Foxfire had decapitated Rokusho.  
  
Foxfire turned her head to her dark form, still in deep shock. Her tail and optics twitched, not sure at all what to do. Rokusho was dead. No doubt her sister had already destroyed the medal. She was always that way.  
  
"That felt wonderful." Her dark side said in a slight groan. "I really needed that out of my system, they were all so hopeful in trying to help you, thinking they could get rid of li'l ol' me so easily. The only easy thing was killing them."  
  
Foxfire tried to shut off her audio receivers, not wanting to hear any of this, but found she couldn't. Like some wire had been removed so she would listen to every word.  
  
"Just one slash for Aki, and just one slash for Karin. And then POP," She flipped her thumb up from under her forefinger like she might've been flipping a coin. "For Rokusho's he—"  
  
"STOPPIT!" Foxfire resorted to covered up her fox ears and tightly closing her optics. "Just stop it!"  
  
The dark side's optics raised quickly before drooping back. "What's wrong? Can't hear how I killed Rokusho? Oh please, he would've never liked you in the first place anyhow. If anything he was just leading you on!"  
  
"NO!" Foxfire shook her head from side to side. How DARE she try to justify what she did! How DARE her dark side act like she did it for her!  
  
"You might say I did it for your own good.... But I actually didn't. I did it because he ticked me off with his whole good guy routine. Acting like he had such a bad past and how everything's so bad for him."  
  
"He is NOT! Stop it!" Foxfire cried, refusing to believe a word.  
  
"Rokusho was nothing but a pity party waiting for some guests, wanting EVERYONE to feel sorry for him!"  
  
----  
  
Dr. Aki, Karin and Rokusho watched in shock at the display on the TV monitors. Foxfire's dark side was an exact copy of her to the fullest extent. But of course different from her in every way.  
  
The KWG type himself glared lightly at the dark side. He couldn't mask his certain anger for what she said. And he certainly wouldn't try.  
  
"_And that Dr. Aki! Thinking he knows everything just because he invented Medabot! Well just because he did doesn't mean he can go on and on BRAGGING about it!_"  
  
Dr. Aki tightened his fists a little at the snide comments and gritted his teeth together.  
  
"_And last but certainly not mean! KARIN. She annoys me to more than my medal can comprehend! She just goes on and on and on being the sweetest angel around! I just want to throw something at her to make her retaliate!"_  
  
Karin bit her lower lip and looked down, not mad about the insults, just sad that someone would hate her that much.  
  
The TV sets only took in what Foxfire would see through her own optics. So all three of them had gotten a view of the blood and oil in the booth, including Rokusho's dismembered head. He had flinched terribly at that sight.  
  
It was like seeing how they would all die. Dr. Aki looked out into the white room and it really was only just Foxfire on the ground sleeping.  
  
---  
  
"And now for you. The one I had to tolerate, live with, and share with. The one who I hate, loathe and hope to see dead in a few minutes. And I will."  
  
Foxfire looked up to see her dark side walking towards her. The FOX type backed up against the wall in fright.  
  
---  
  
"I think it's time to get her out of there." Dr. Aki said, turning to a small box with an electric frequency meter, the pointer currently set to zero and the dial set to off.  
  
Dr. Aki turned the dial to the right to the on label. He then watched the pointer jump a little and continued to turn the dial to the right to increase the electrical frequencies.  
  
Karin walked up to the one way mirror to watch for signs of Foxfire waking up. Rokusho kept his optics on the sets.  
  
----  
  
_Tell me this is a dream. It has to be! If it weren't one she wouldn't be able to come out!_  
  
"Or maybe I would." Foxfire jumped at her sister's voice answering her thoughts. The dark Foxfire laughed.  
  
"Just because I'm outside here doesn't mean I can't hear your incessant whining thoughts. Which I have to say I'm not very happy about."  
  
That's when both Foxfires felt a sudden jolt. Foxfire jumped against while her Dark side twitched. The Dark side looked around, trying to see what had just happened. But Foxfire felt almost joyous.  
  
_The static charge!_ She felt the sides of her head and found that the two small discs were still attached to her head. _Yes! They're calling me out! This has to be a dream! Oh thank Aki!  
_  
"What?! No! Not yet!" The dark side had spent too much time with her gloating and talking. She'd been too busy trying to effect Foxfire mentally to care about a time limit.  
  
The dark Foxfire took out the blade to her arm and whipped it at the light Foxfire's neck. She could see the blade coming at her only a few feet away...  
  
----  
  
Foxfire woke with a start, gasping for breath holding her neck, choking on the air and coughing out. 


	4. One Of A Kind

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfires and Mrs. Yukienata. I also own the plot and rights to this fanfic. Read the copyright below it and all!  
  
Author's Note: The main reason I invited Koji in is because I felt bad for not having the little snob included in my last fanfic and thought he deserved to at least be in this one.  
  
Foxfire sat up with optics wide and breath panting in and out. She clutched her chest tightly as Rokusho and Dr. Aki swung open the door.  
  
Dr. Aki walked over to her and kneeled down while Rokusho stood by him.  
  
"Oh thank Aki you're all okay!" Foxfire exclaimed looking extremely shaken but relieved. Rokusho nodded.  
  
"It's okay, we're all fine."  
  
"All right Foxfire, just hold still for a second." The doctor placed hands on the sides of her head, carefully taking off the two micro plates.  
  
There was a small POP, letting them know that the suction cups attached to the micro plates had come off of her.  
  
Once Dr. Aki had tucked the micro plates away, Karin ran in looking at them in worry.  
  
"Are you okay?" She asked, crouching down and taking Foxfire into a hug.  
  
The FOX type blinked a few times before starting to tear up and grasping the red head's shoulders. "Kyaa! I was so scared! I thought you had all died!" She cried.  
  
"Oh you poor thing!" Karin nuzzled against her, probably the most qualified one there to help console the FOX. "It's okay, it was just a bad dream."  
  
Foxfire felt very odd being held by Karin, it wasn't a certain way she held him. It was just the feeling of being held by a human.  
  
Foxfire felt like Akura was holding her again, which of course only made her cry more.  
  
"Shh shh, it's okay." Karin petted her back and held her close.  
  
Rokusho watched the display of affection, a little stunned. He'd forgotten how small and... weak she was. Of course yes she had the ability of using her weapons, but the simple thing he'd never seen her done.  
  
'Now that I think of it, I don't think I've ever seen Foxfire actually Robattle, besides it being that dark side of hers.'  
  
Dr. Aki stood up and sighed.  
  
"What is our next plan of action?" Rokusho asked without even looking at him. The doctor shook his head, running a hand through what was left of his hair.  
  
"This is a far more complicated matter than I thought. That other Foxfire is really out to get her, but it really seems like she's actually apart of her." He paused for a few minutes, just watching his niece slowly comfort Foxfire. "We'll have to call in the expert."  
  
Karin and Rokusho looked at him curiously. "'The expert'?" Rokusho repeated slowly.  
  
"Yes, Foxfire's designer. Her name is Doctor Yukienata."  
  
Foxfire suddenly looked up at him as well. "E-eh? Ms. Yukienata? Why her?"  
  
"It's obvious isn't it?" Rokusho said. "She's the one who created your medal, she should know it inside out. Who better?"  
  
Karin's expression brightened. "Well she'll know what to do then! Thank goodness, she'll be able to fix everything."  
  
Dr. Aki nodded. "Well that's what I'm hoping for. I'll go and call her down through the PA. I'll be right back."  
  
Rokusho helped Foxfire to her feet and Karin followed them into the booth. All three of them a little afraid to be in the room where they had seen such horrible things through the TV monitors.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Rokusho asked, sitting in one of the rolling computer chairs.  
  
"Fine, just rattled."  
  
"I called Ikki earlier and told him what's going on, he and Metabee should be coming soon." Karin said, giving Foxfire a sympathetic smile.  
  
"Why'd you call them?"  
  
"Well you seem like a second Medabot to Ikki so I figured it'd be necessary for them to know what's going on."  
  
The FOX nodded in understanding and leant against the wall. She did hang out with the two so much, their house was like her second home and Ikki like her second Medafighter.  
  
"I just can't believe you stood for living with that monster." Rokusho said, shaking his head slightly. Foxfire shrugged.  
  
"Well you just have to. I didn't exactly have a choice." Foxfire shrugged, sliding down the wall to sit.  
  
"Yes, that's true. It's still hard to believe thou—"  
  
"Haah!" Ikki yelled as he pushed through the door into the booth, however ending up in a heap with Metabee on the floor.  
  
"Oww my achin' tin pet." Metabee groaned while trying to get up.  
  
"Metabee!" Rokusho and Foxfire said in unison. Karin just clapped her hands together.  
  
"Oh good you're here! That was really quick." She commented, smiling as usual. Ikki was practically drooling as he looked up at her. He instantly got to his feet with a look of pride.  
  
"Of course! I'd go to the ends of the earth for you Karin!" Everybody else except Karin sweat dropped in embarrassment.  
  
"How sweet. Now all we have to do is wait for Koji and we'll all be here."  
  
"E-eh?!" Ikki fell down once more. "K-k-Koji?! Why'd you invite him?"  
  
Karin blinked and looked at Ikki curiously. "Well I figured since we're all friends he'd like to join in too. Oh, where's Erika?" She asked, looking around Ikki.  
  
"Enn she wasn't interested. Fact as soon as I mention you invited us she hung up on me."  
  
Metabee got up off of the ground and rolled his optics. "Gee, I wonder why!" He said sarcastically. "Foxfire! Hey how are you feeling?"  
  
The FOX type was growing annoyed with how everyone kept asking and asking if she was okay. Couldn't they see she was perfectly fine?!  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." She said calmly, though her hands clenched together on her lap tightly.  
  
"Hey everyone." Dr. Aki greeted, stepping into the room. He looked over at the Ikki and Metabee and furrowed his eyes. "Have you two been here the whole time?"  
  
"No they just arrived. I asked them to come." Karin explained.  
  
"Oh, well I'm glad you did. You guys get to meet a real expert in medals today." Dr. Aki grinned.  
  
"Really?" Ikki raised his eyebrows. "Who is it?"  
  
Dr. Aki stepped back and allowed a woman to walk in front of him and into the room. She had long red hair tied in a bun and bright blue eyes.  
  
The woman was dressed like any other scientist in the building, what with the white lab coat and nametag with normal clothes underneath.  
  
"Hello, my name's Dr. Yukienata." She said, bowing a little. The whole ground bowed back to her.  
  
"Wait a minute, Yukienata? Ikki drew his head back in confusion. "Do you know an Akura Yukienata?"  
  
"Euh yes Ikki," Dr. Aki gave the ten-year-old a stern look. "That's her daughter."  
  
"Really?" Ikki turned to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Foxfire you never told us Akura's mom worked at the Medabot Corporation."  
  
Foxfire sweat dropped. "You never asked?"  
  
Dr. Yukienata gave a small smile before walking farther into the room. "Dr. Aki gave me a brief description of what's going on. So apparently Foxy's gone a little rabid has she?"  
  
"'Foxy'?" Rokusho furrowed his optics slightly. "Is that what you call her?"  
  
"Yes, I needed something to separate the two without confusing them and myself so I call the pro side Foxeye and I call the con side Foxy."  
  
"Pros and cons hunh?" Metabee said, looking as if he was summing up whether the words fit.  
  
Dr. Yukienata sighed in regret. "I had my doubts almost halfway through the project whether you two would actually coincide very well. But I suppose my worst fears came true."  
  
"What were those?" Karin asked. The doctor just gave a sheepish smile and shook her head.  
  
"They'd react like siblings. Only worse. Together all the time with one person can get on the nerves. You find out each others' faults, annoying habits and the more you spend time with that the more angry you get." She sighed again. "I guess it was only a matter of time before Foxy snapped.  
  
"Well if you thought something like that was going to happen why would you do it?" Ikki asked incredulously.  
  
"Aah, because the double-sided medal was a break through in Medabot technology." Dr. Aki broke in. "Foxfire's medal is the first ever artificial medal made. The first one to be created by humans."  
  
"Y-you mean, it's like a rare medal?" Rokusho asked hesitantly.  
  
"No, no. Nothing of the sort!" Dr. Aki waved off the idea dismissively. "Rare medals were made thousands of years ago, by what we suspect was alien technology. Foxfire's medal was artificially made right here in the Medabot Corporation. From our own tools and our own staff. It's not rare, it's just one of a kind."  
  
There was a unison of sweat drops and confusion. "Euh, you had us before but you lost me at the end." Metabee said deadpan.  
  
Dr. Yukienata rolled her eyes. "Look the point is, I have an idea to solve this." 


	5. Beat Them To Save Them

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters. That including Akura, Foxfire and Yukienata. Horumarin-sama owns Medabots. I don't make a profit off this, I don't plan to make a profit off this, I want to make a profit off this... but I don't.  
  
"We have to treat this situation delicately. Foxfire's in a lot of trouble if we don't help her out." Dr. Aki commented, placing a hand to his chin.  
  
Dr. Yukienata nodded. "I know, I know. There's no way we'll be able to talk to Her rationally about this. The only thing she understands is brute force."  
  
---  
  
The two scientists talked it out inside the control booth while the rest of them were stuck in the white room.  
  
"What d'you think they're talking about in there?" Ikki asked to no one in particular. Metabee shrugged.  
  
"Who knows? Maybe they're planning someone's death...." That called for a round of incredulous and funny stares. "... What? It could happen!"  
  
"You really use that excuse way too often." Ikki joked shaking his head at his Medabot.  
  
The door opened up into the white room. Everyone looked up expectantly, hoping for some kind of explanation from the two scientists. But the only people who came out were Koji and Sumilidon.  
  
"Oh it's just YOU." Ikki said glumly looked back down. A unison of disappointed sighs were heard from the group.  
  
Koji grew a few stress veins for not having a better welcome.  
  
"Well it's NICE to see all of you too." He greeted sarcastically. Karin looked at him sympathetically.  
  
"Sorry Koji, we were just expecting someone else."  
  
"Hey Koji! Did you hear what they were talking about in there?" Ikki asked, suddenly interested in the boy's presence.  
  
But he merely shook his head. "No, I knocked on the door and both of them shooed me into here.... Where ARE we anyway?" He asked, looking around with a puzzled look.  
  
"A Medabot Application room." Rokusho explained, having been sitting against the wall with his legs crossed and arms folded.  
  
"And that would be...?" Koji did a circular motion with his hand as a gesture for the Medabot to keep going.  
  
The KWG shrugged. "I'm not sure."  
  
Ikki leaned back on his hands and looked up. "Well it has to be something about testing Medabots. The white walls reminds me of the simulation room Dr. Aki showed me and Erika."  
  
"So what's going on?" Koji asked, sitting down beside Karin.  
  
Foxfire shrunk and attempted to hide behind Ikki, whom was glaring daggers at Koji. She didn't want any attention on her anymore; she just wanted this over and done with.  
  
"Well you see Fo—"  
  
At that moment both Dr. Aki and Dr. Yukienata walked into the white room, expressions nothing but serious and solemn. Everyone stood up to their feet and looked at them expectantly.  
  
"Well?" Foxfire asked, looking hopeful.  
  
Dr. Aki gave a reassuring smile. "We found out a way to deal with your little problem."  
  
'_That's certainly putting it lightly_.' Rokusho thought curiously.  
  
"What's the plan?" Ikki asked, stepping forward. Dr. Yukienata answered.  
  
"We're going to separate Foxy and Foxeye from the medal."  
  
"Just what is going on?!" Koji shouted, eyes wide. Sumilidon was just as confused. "And who the heck is Foxeye and Foxy or whatever!"  
  
Dr. Aki sweat dropped and opened up the door to the control booth. "Follow me Koji, I'll tell you what you need to know."  
  
Koji sighed and walked over with Dr. Aki into the booth with Sumilidon close behind. Karin waved them off.  
  
"Well I guess it was pretty obvious what was gonna happen." Ikki leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor on his rump. "So all you're really gonna do is take away Foxfire's dark side by removing it from the medal?"  
  
"Actually no." Dr. Yukienata held up her hand, pointing down at Ikki. "We'll be extracting both their data souls from their original medal and place them in different, separate medals. However... there is one minor,"she placed her forefinger and thumb barely an inch apart, "tiny detail that needs to dealt with."  
  
"Oh?" Karin piped up. "What's that?"  
  
"Well, both of them have to offline during the process. Of course it'll be no problem with Foxeye. We can just use a frequency overloader to knock her unconscious... But I'm afraid Foxy will not come as easily."  
  
"Just what are you suggesting?" Rokusho folded his arms, not liking the sound of it. Foxfire stood up.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" She looked up to face Dr. Yukienata. "You're gonna have to Robattle Foxy." Ikki practically jumped out of his skin.  
  
"What?!"  
  
Dr. Yukienata looked unfazed by his reaction. The fact was that she was down right cool and calm. Foxfire looked as if she had been expecting this from the start.  
  
"It's the only way. She certainly won't come calmly, she doesn't just want control over a body, she wants Foxeye dead. And being apart of the same body is her best shot at that."  
  
"Are you sure it's the only way?" Rokusho asked, looking over to Foxfire. "You're positive?"  
  
The FOX type shrugged. "You have any other ideas?"  
  
"...."  
  
"Well I can't WAIT!" Metabee exclaimed happily. Ikki gave him a funny look.  
  
"How can you be happy about Robattling Foxfire?"  
  
"But it's not REALLY Foxfire. It's... euh... Foxy! That's the one. It's not my Foxfire, it's Foxy. It's completely different."  
  
Rokusho nodded. "He's right. We are fighting her demonic side, and for h—"  
  
"Wooah, wooah, wooah." Metabee interrupted. "Who says YOU get to fight her?" The KWG type gave Metabee a stern look.  
  
"This is no competition to see who gets the challenge. And I'm certainly not doing this for self-satisfaction." Metabee rolled his green optics.  
  
"Oh come ON! The dark side is one strong femme! How can I NOT get excited from that kind of challenge?" Foxfire mentally smiled. The KBT always managed to cheer her up. His happy spirit just seemed to rub off on her.  
  
Sumilidon and Koji came back with Dr. Aki. Both still looked a little confused but were a good deal better off than they were before.  
  
"Have you told them what's happening?" Dr. Aki glanced at Dr. Yukienata. She nodded.  
  
"Yes, they're just deciding who gets to fight." Dr. Aki chuckled with a nod.  
  
"Hah, guess I should've expected that." Dr. Aki walked over to the group.  
  
"The good thing is that you guys have an advantage over Foxfire. She bases her special attack on elements and usually needs to be around them for it to work. But in this place she's surrounded by metal and concrete."  
  
Dr. Yukienata opened up the door to the booth. "I'll go and get that frequency overloader to start off." Foxfire let out a shaky breath, trying to calm herself down.  
  
"Euh, hey Foxfire?" Foxfire looked up at Metabee, Sumilidon and Rokusho.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Whatever happens in here..." Metabee started. "Nothing personal okay?" Foxfire laughed, probably for the first time that day.  
  
"No problem. In fact, I forgive you in advance." 


	6. Smart Like A Fox

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own myself and all of my characters. That including Akura, her mom, and both Foxfires. Do not sue me... yeah that's all I got, just don't do it. I'm too tired to come up with a better excuse... or any excuse for that matter XP  
  
Dr. Yukienata held the frequency overloader above Foxfire, who was looking more than just tense. She was looking tense and feeling anxious.  
  
The frequency overloader (FOL) resembled a stun gun with the two, small, sharp, metal points sticking out from the front.  
  
"All right." She said. "Now as soon as Foxeye has gone offline, Foxy will have to make her appearance right after that. You'll have to forget everything about Foxeye and attack at full force.... Good luck."  
  
Sumilidon, Rokusho and Metabee stood at the other end of the room already in fighting positions. Ikki and Koji standing on the side lines, Medawatches poised for command.  
  
Dr. Aki and Karin were in the booth, holding the door open for when Dr. Yukienata would run in.  
  
Foxfire took in a deep breath. _Please let them be okay after all of this._  
  
ZZZT!  
  
A second later Foxfire's head bowed and she fell to the ground in a heap. One side of her was unconscious.  
  
Dr. Yukienata pocketed the FOL and walked into the booth. "It'll take her a few seconds to come online. Stay frosty."  
  
"Nervous?" Koji asked, giving Ikki a side-glance but keeping his gaze on the FOX type's body.  
  
"Nah. You?" Truthfully Ikki was excited. Metabee had been right about Foxy just being a new Robattling challenge. And every challenge they had came to yet had been defeated.  
  
"Course not." Koji was just as happy. They had good reason to be confident. Three, strong Medabots against one strong femme. They waited a good few minutes for som sign of movement.  
  
Finally, a sign of life. A loud yawn came from Foxfire's body. The form stretched out her shoulder, flexing her tail joints.  
  
She lifted up her head and looked at them sleepily. "Hmm? Have you guys finished already?"  
  
"What?!" Koji and Ikki exclaimed, completely bewildered. The Medabots were giving the FOX a funny look as well.  
  
"Did you guys beat her?" Foxfire got to her feet and looked at them all, clasping her hands together in hope.  
  
"F-Foxeye? That you?" Ikki asked, raising an eyebrow curiously. _It can't be her... can it?  
_  
"Well—who else could it be? Wow you guys don't even have a scratch on you; you're even stronger than I thought. She must've been easy pickings."  
  
----  
  
"What the?!" Dr. Aki stood up from his chair and stared at the scene incredulously. "How can she—"  
  
"It's not her." Dr. Yukienata glared. "Darn it, she's gotten clever to what we're doing and now she's trying to pretend she's Foxeye."  
  
The female doctor went up to the controls and pulled up the microphone to speak through the PA system.  
  
-----  
  
"**Boys**!" A loud voice spoke through the speakers in the corners of the ceiling. Foxfire winced, clutching her ears. Koji and Ikki looked up.  
  
"Dr. Yukienata?"  
  
"**That's NOT your Foxfire. It's just Foxy trying to trick you. Trust me there is no way it can be her. She is offline. Don't fall for her tricks**!"  
  
"Oh hush up!" Foxfire shouted with a pout, still holding her ears. The three Medabots exchanged looks of shock. Foxfire looked as if she had lost at her favorite game or something rather... and it looked as if she might have just lost at her game.  
  
"You tricked us!" Ikki yelled. Foxfire gave him a narrow glare while dropping her arms.  
  
"Nothing gets by you, does it?" She said sarcastically, crouching down. Ikki sweat dropped.  
  
"Koji, let's catch her on the ground and let Rokusho take her by the air." He said. Koji nodded.  
  
"Sumilidon, use your speed to take her out on the ground."  
  
"Metabee, let Sumilidon try to catch her and see if you can slow her down with your bullets. Aim for her legs. Rokusho." The KWG looked up at the call of his name. Ikki smiled. "Rokusho you've got to get her if she tries to escape in the air. Bring her down if you can." Rokusho nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
Foxfire took in everything they said, not making an expression or sound from her crouched down position. Just waving her tail from above back and forth.  
  
"Go... NOW!"  
  
Metabee stood his ground, aiming his guns while Sumilidon pushed off on his feet and raced towards the FOX. Foxfire jumped up, just as Ikki had predicted and Rokusho jumped right after her.  
  
Foxfire slid her blades to her shooter pockets but instead of shooting stuck them out and latched into the ceiling.  
  
"W-what?!" Ikki clenched his teeth. He'd never heard of Foxfire trying a move like that! He had been counting on his learning of her past Robattles.  
  
But then again... he'd never heard of Foxfire robattling inside a room.  
  
When Rokusho came to bat her down, Foxfire ended up kicking him straight in the face, damaging his optic visor and knocking him back down to the ground.  
  
Metabee took his chance to start shooting. Ikki by then had already came up with a new strategy.  
  
"Metabee, keep going for her legs."  
  
"What?!" Koji shouted. "Take out her arms, that'll bring her down and take those blades out of commission!"  
  
"Trust me. Koji we have to get her to use her elements."  
  
Ikki proceeded to let Koji in on the plan, but was careful not to let Foxfire hear him.  
  
"Guys! Make as much noise as possible!"  
  
Metabee looked at him like he was crazy. "Whaat?!" Ikki smiled.  
  
"Foxfire has really sensitive hearing! She fell out of a tree just from a yell once and it hurt her when the PA system came on!"  
  
Foxfire growled at Ikki, dropping down to the ground. She was about to pounce at him when Metabee turned up the volume to his audio transmission.  
  
"FOXEH!" Metabee shouted out at her, cupping his hands around his audio transmission to echo it slightly.  
  
The FOX hissed and shut off her optics in pain. "Stupid KBT!" Her anger was rising now. And that was exactly what Ikki wanted.  
  
Rokusho and Sumilidon caught onto the plan and used their hammer fists to pound against the walls and floor.  
  
Foxfire staggered and from the vibrations on the floor, optics wincing in pain, her tail tense and flinching at every noise. But that wasn't all she had to worry about. Metabee started firing at her legs. She hadn't even taken that into recognition and soon enough her legs were out.

Metabee's yelling, Sumilidon and Rokusho's pounding on the walls. Even now Koji and Ikki and joined in by shouting out loud.  
  
---------  
  
It was so loud that even the trio in the booth were covering their ears. Dr. Aki smiled and rolled over on his rolling chair and turned up the volume as high as it would go on the PA system, turned it on, then brought the microphone towards the speakers.  
  
---------  
  
Suddenly out from the PA system came the loud high-pitched ringing, crippling Foxfire to her knees.  
  
Ikki and Koji covered their ears, but keeping their eyes open and continued watching Foxfire's actions.  
  
The FOX couldn't take it anymore. Any longer and her whole system would collapse. She struggled to her feet, hands away from her ears. She panted in and out; tail drooped to the floor. Foxfire looked up at them all; optics open but narrowed to a glare.  
  
But her glare went wide, optics glazing to a whitish silver color. Foxfire raised her arms, the one way mirror glass shaking violently.  
  
"This is it!" Ikki yelled, nudging Koji. Koji saw Foxfire's attack coming, and knew exactly how to take care of it.  
  
"Sumilidon!" He yelled into his Medawatch. The TGR type looked up from smashing against the wall. "Use your disrupter beams as soon as Foxfire attacks!"  
  
Foxfire's hearing was shot; she couldn't hear a word the others were saying. She had all her focus on her attack. It was her last resort. Not only would it get the Medabots but it would get their Medafighters too.


	7. Prepare Yourself

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga series. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfires and Dr. Yukienata. Horumarin-sama owns Medabots. Go him and all his Medabotageness. Do not sue... or... bleuh!

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long. Computer's gone on the fritz... And plus I was kinda grounded off U

Foxfire, despite all the damage she had suffered, stood on her feet, optics a pale silver and the one way mirror glass moving violently, like something was beating against it on either side.

Rokusho and Metabee were on either side of Sumilidon who was ready at any time. Koji and Ikki behind them.

All Koji needed was a signal. He had to wait until the very moment Foxfire attacked. The moment that the glass broke he'd get Sumilidon to counter.

Timing was everything. Too soon and Foxfire would lower her attack and grow wise to their plan. Too late and... well he tried not to think about that.

The mirror's trembling finally gave way and with a loud SMASH the glass broke apart, shard by shard. Millions of them.

"NOW Sumilidon!" Koji yelled. The TGR complied and the green aura surrounded the Medabot.

But the glass didn't shoot forward; instead it stood in place and shot backwards... into the booth.

"Oh no!" Ikki shouted in shock. He'd completely forgotten about the booth! The others were in there! Including Karin!

Foxfire's optics darkened to purple, but only lasted that color long enough to give a narrow glare. Because after that she fell to the ground, offline with the medal popped out.

Koji and Ikki looked to each other then to the booth. Most of the shards had landed into the back wall. They couldn't see the others!

Ikki ran to the mirror's frame, clear of any remaining glass poking up from the framing. He jumped through and slid down the control board, landing on the ground. Koji came through the door, looking down.

"What the--?" There was no one there. The floor was completely clear, except for the glass shards lying around.

"Whew, that was close, neh?" Ikki and Koji jumped out of their skin at the voice.

Behind them, underneath the control panels, came Karin, Dr. Aki and Dr. Yukienata. Not harmed in the least bit.

"Hey guys." Karin greeted casually. Both boys looked at the three incredulously.

"We're just lucky you pulled us down in time."

Dr. Aki chuckled and scratched the back of his head, cheeks blushing. "Well I try..."

Dr. Yukienata smiled and turned to Ikki and Koji. "Is she offline then?"

Ikki snapped out of his dumfounded reaction and nodded. "Euh y-yeah. She collapsed right after that last attack."

Koji smiled. "I don't think we'll have to worry about her for awhile." Karin clasped her hands together cheerfully.

"Wonderful! Now we can start!" She chirped.

'Aww, I was kinda hoping for a victory hug.' Ikki thought in disappointment.

That was when the Medabots walked in, Foxfire's body was carried on Rokusho's back, her medal in Metabee's hand. Sumilidon following behind.

"Well, let's get going." Dr. Yukienata slipped past all of them and opened the door. The booth really wasn't built for 9 people. "We'll go to the Medal Frequency room and start things up.

"'Medal Frequency Room'?" Koji asked dubiously. "This building sure has oddly named rooms. Dr. Aki smiled.

"Well this IS an odd place after all." He squished his way through them all and followed after Dr. Yukienata, the rest of them following suit.

"Get out of there quick before we get roped into cleaning up the mess." Dr. Aki beckoned hastily.

---------

After a five minute walk down halls and a two minute elevator ride, they came to a room where Dr. Yukienata unlocked the door and walked in casually, three or four workers with strange devices and odd looking masks.

The workers looked up and one shut off the devices' power generator where all of them were hooked up to. He pulled off the funny mask and gave them group a funny look.

"What do you think you're doing in here? We're a little preo—"

"Yes while that's very interesting we need this room for personal business and we'd be very appreciative if you would do some work for us." Dr. Yukienata cut in, not the least bit fazed by some of their annoyed looks.

"Euh, boys, we have a situation and it'd be great if you could do us a favor." Dr. Aki stepped up. The workers nearly doubled over and turned blue with fright.

The worker who had taken off his funny mask laughed nervously. "Uh of course Dr. Aki! We'd be more than happy to do a favor for you!"

"Wow, they really look up to Uncle Aki." Karin said in amazement.

"Yeah, or they're just afraid of getting fired." Metabee commented with a deadpan tone.

Dr. Aki took the Medal from Metabee and gave it to one of the workers.

"We need you two to extract the data souls from this medal, then put it into a spare one for us." He instructed. Then added quietly. "It's the 'double medal'."

The worker stared at Dr. Aki incredulously, then looked over at Dr. Yukienata.

"Th-then, you must be Dr. Yukienata!" He made a quick bow before turning back to his machine. "We'll get started right away Doctors!"

Dr. Yukienata smiled. "Everyone, let's leave these men to their work and wait in the cafeteria."

"B-but, can't we watch them?" Ikki asked, making a puppy dog pout. Dr. Yukienata raised an eyebrow then shook her head.

"No, a lot of radiation goes on this room and we don't have any suits that will fit any of you. Now let's get going."

"Should I leave Foxfire here?" Rokusho asked.

"Yes there's no point in ceasing the function in your back." Rokusho kneeled down and carefully placed Foxfire against the wall to sit. Dr. Aki you might want to hurry up, there's a pudding special today."

Dr. Aki's eyes widened, that one phrase making him grin. "On my way! Men, just page me when you're all good and done."

After that he was gone.

"Man, Dr. Aki sure loves his pudding."

"No kidding."

----------

Dr. Aki settled into a seat with the others and opened up his pudding. "Ymm."

The Medabots got their hot oil, Ikki had some ramen, Koji had cream filled donut (AN: He was eating one in the manga and I thought it was so cute XD), and Karin and Dr. Yukienata had salads.

"Sluurrrrrp! So—mm—gulp how long does it usually take with those guys?" Ikki asked, wiping his chin of the ramen broth.

"Ohh not long. Ten, twenty minutes to prepare. They'll call us back soon enough. We'll leave as soon as we're done eating." Dr. Aki explained, scooping up some pudding on his spoon and taking a large gulp of it.

"Twenty minutes to prepare...? So we actually get to see them split up the medal?" Ikki asked excitedly. Dr. Aki nodded.

"Yes we'll be able to see all the action."

"But why so long?" Koji asked, wiping his face of the powder from his doughnut and throwing out the tin foil wrapping. "Why so long JUST to prepare the medals?"

"Well let me see." Dr. Aki paused, trying to figure out a way to explain it." The process of actually splitting up the data souls from the medal is a very difficult feat. In fact, the machine in that room is mostly for taking out one data soul to put in another medal because the manufacturers want a different design on the medal."

Dr. Aki finished the remains of his pudding and threw it out with the plastic spoon. "My guess is that this is the first time we've ever done such a process as this. And as to answer your question Koji, the men in that room will need a bit of time to figure out how they're going to do it and to get what they'll need for it."

That's when the beeper on his belt started to... well... beep. He held it up and smiled. "And it looks like they're ready for us."


	8. What The Medal Frequency Room Can Do

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfires, Dr. Yukienata and the whole lot of machinery introduced in this chapter. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own the rights to this fic. I do not make a profit.

Author's Note: Sorry this took so friggin' long! Computer went out and had to deal with no MSWord. Plus I was kinda burnt out from writing so took a little break.

Dr. Aki opened the door into the 'Medal Frequency Room' and allowed everyone to follow in after him. The four workers were standing in front of the machine in a line waiting for them. Once the door was shut, the workers gave a low bow and turned to the machine.

"This'll be great for your training you two. Learning everything about this kind of process will help you know more and more about medals, as well as Medabots." Dr. Aki said, pointing out the two boys.

Ikki and Koji nodded in acknowledgement and watched avidly as the workers began.

They parted into pairs on either side of a large machine, with a conveyor belt on the sides. On the front of the machine was the main control panel, resembling the ones in the booth. Only there were measuring meters of temperature and air pressure.

"DS Transfer One, begin." One of the men announced, apparently giving all four of them the cue to start up the machine. One of the men on the right went to the front of the machine and lifted up a hatch, making everything start to move or make noise of compliance.

On top of the machine was a tank filled with orange goo, resembling a lava lamp. Only instead of blobs, there were two white orbs, floating around peacefully.

"Medals prepped?" One of the men on the left asked. There was an all around nod before the next announcement. "Open up DS tank... now!"

'_DS... He must mean Data Soul._' Ikki thought, watching in awe of the production in front of him. He and Koji weren't the only ones watching every movement of the machine. The whole group's interest was at peek. Especially the Medabots.

The meters on the front panel began moving wildly, air pressure and temperature gaining steadily.

The orange tank began to bubble over, making the two orbs swim around, bobbing up and down in the goo.

After a few seconds, all men keeping their eyes on the tank, one of the orbs ended up being sucked through the bottom.

"Close up the tank!" A few pushed buttons later, the orange tank calmed down, leaving only one data soul.

"Begin the transfer to the medal." The same man yelled. A new sound came from the large machine, triggering the conveyor belt on the left side to start moving.

And out came a small medal with the same design as the original. Only on one side this time.

The worker on the left picked up the medal and grinned.

"Transfer complete." He walked over to Dr. Yukienata and handed her the newly crafted medal.

"But which Foxfire is it?" Rokusho asked, suddenly getting into fighting stance as if that was all the convincing he needed to get ready.

Dr. Yukienata looked down and smiled. "This would be Foxeye."

"How are you sure?" Ikki stepped up. The red-headed woman smiled.

"Because, Foxeye was to be given the same medal design. Foxy is going to be given a different one." She walked to Foxfire's body, sitting against the wall, and placed the medal into the hatch of her back. "But until we get her parts healed up, we won't be able to talk to her for a little while."

"Okay men, time for the second Data soul!" Dr. Aki gave a thumb's up and the workers nodded an acknowledgement.

"DS Transfer Two, begin!"

"I'll be right back." Dr. Yukienata waved to them and strolled over to the doors. "I just need to get something."  
  
"Oh, well hurry back then." Dr. Aki said, turning back to the machine.

As she left, she could already hear the next command from the medal workers.

"Next medal prepped?... Open up the DS ta—"that was when the doors closed.

"Now we can welcome Foxy without giving her a gift." Dr. Yukienata smiled, continuing down the corridor.

---

"Second transfer, complete." Dr. Aki picked up the new medal and looked at it closely.

"Good work, men. Grade A medal."

"What's the design on the new medal, Uncle?" Karin asked, trying to take a peek by going on her tiptoes.

"Oh nothing special. It's an Ninja type medal, that means no elements for Foxy."

"Well that's a relief." Ikki said, wiping his brow. Koji smirked.

"Why? Afraid she might get you with some lightening?" Ikki glared.

"I'm ain't scared of anything!"

"Oh that's WONDERFUL grammar there Ikki."

"I don't see why we even let that evil have a medal. Shouldn't it be destroyed Dr. Aki?" Rokusho glowered at the medal, obviously not comfortable having it around.

"No. The Medabot Corporation doesn't believe in destroying medals. Especially ones with a Data Soul in them. That'd be like killing a li—"

"Criminal?" Rokusho cut in.

"Hm? Well I was going to say life but yes; killing Foxy's medal would be like killing a criminal. But to be honest, I don't believe in the death penalty." He then gave Rokusho a stern look. "And despite what you may believe Rokusho, I will not have a medal be destroyed."

The KWG turned his head away and closed his optics, obviously not having much else to say.

"Uh sir, would you like us to take care of the FOX type's body? We can have that healed in no time."

"Yes, that'd be great men."

"So who's going to be Foxy's Medafighter? Akura?" Asked Ikki, glancing back at the men who were now lifting Foxfire's body onto a stretcher.

"Well seeing as Akura's currently incapacitated to be taking care of her first Medabot, we're best off keeping her here in the Corporation."

"Are you sure that's safe? I mean, you saw what she try to did to you guys in the booth, keeping her here might just make her angrier."

"Well maybe not Koji. There was a time when Foxy wasn't described as the dark side. Only as the fighting side. She was created to fit the fighting spirit of the Medafighter. Heck, the whole Foxfire project was just that. A project. But then she got stolen and ended up belonging to Akura."

"That's right." Rokusho said, looking up. "I was there that day. When Akura bought Foxfire."

"Well after that, Foxy fit to Akura's tomboyish fighting. Foxeye was there to take care of her and make sure she was safe."

"So... Foxy was like any other normal Medabot?" Karin said, almost foreign to that kind of idea.

"Ha, to be honest, she was like Metabee in a Robattle."

"What?!" The KBT piped up, giving an incredulous stare. "Hey! I'm not ANYTHING like Foxy!"  
  
"Oh really?" Dr. Aki raised an eyebrow. "You're not cocky, over-confident, willing to do anything to win a Robattle?"

"Euh—well." Metabee scratched the back of his head, sweat dropping.

"That's still no reason to dismiss what she's done today as anger." Rokusho reminded them all, folding his arms.

"I'm back!" Dr. Yukienata called to the group, opening up the doors. "Just what are we all looking so serious about? The transfer worked, didn't it?"

"Yes, yes, it went as smoothly as the first. I'm just talking to them about what's going to happen to Foxy once her medal is installed into a new body."

"Well, well." Dr. Yukienata smiled. "Speak of the devil because I—"

"Dr. Aki!" Two of the workers came back in, Foxfire walking by their side.

"Foxfire!" Ikki and Metabee exclaimed. Karin ran over and wrapped the FOX in a hug.

"It's so good to see you again!" She said, picking her up off the ground.

"How are you feeling? We really threw a beat down on yeah." Metabee said, smiling lightly. Foxfire smiled back and came to bring her feet to the ground.

"Thank you... thank you so much...!" Foxfire mentally smiled and gave the KBT a tight hug around his chest. He blushed lightly but hugged back.

"But don't forget, Sumilidon and Rokusho helped out too." Dr. Aki said, patting the two Medabots on the head.

Foxfire got up, wiping at her optic ducts, giving both Sumilidon and Rokusho a hug as well. Hesitating of course when coming to Rokusho.

"I-I don't know how I'll ever repay you guys. You've been so great to me."

"Well don't start the celebration yet, Foxfire." Dr. Yukienata said, wheeling in a carrier with a sheet draped over the contents. "There's one more thing we have to do."

At that, she snatched off the white sheet over the carrier in a very dramatic style. "I give to you, Foxy's new body!"


	9. Mixed Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters. That includes Dr. Yukienata, Akura, and both Foxfires. I own the rights to this fic. Horumarin owns Medabots.

Author's Note: a kyoketsu-shogei is a ninja weapon. A blade/knife attached to one end of a cord (usually horse or women hair. But in this case a chain) and on the other end the wielder wore it on a ring. The weapon was mostly used in close quarters.

"Set your eyes on this beauty." Dr. Yukienata grinned, holding her hand up to motion everyone's eyes to the BFX type in front of them.

It was a basic design of the original Foxfire, but quite a few differences.

The armor was jet black and the face parts where painted white instead of a set color of silver. The white spot on her chest had gone a dark red. Even the mid torso parts were painted the same dark red.

The blades on the arms were removed and were instead poking out of projectile missiles at the end of her lower arms. Including no paws but the claws on the feet were still intact.

And of course, the tail was died black, except for the tip. Which was, as the rest of what was white, a dark red.

"Wooah." Ikki said with his eyes a little wide. "That's so cool!"

"If you were going for the gothic look, you hit the nail on the head." Koji said, admiring the parts as well, though not trying to show.

"It definitely suits her." Foxfire said, looking the body up and down. Rokusho nodded.

"Black paint for a black medal." (AN: Meant to be said like 'black heart')

"I was going to just try marketing this as body armor. But now I see I have a real purpose for it!" Dr. Yukienata smiled at her handy work before turning back to the group. "So? Where's the medal then?"

Dr. Aki nodded and walked up to her, the medal in his hand. She picked the DFX (AN: Dark Fox. Aren't I original?) up to her feet and held it still for Dr. Aki to place in the medal.

Red optics lit up on Foxy's face. Dr. Aki and Dr. Yukienata stood up in front of her.

"Welcome back Foxy." They greeted.

Foxy blinked a few times and looked around. Large room, large machinery, lots of people. She jumped back, knocking down the carrier she had been on. She went on her hands, crouching down.

"What's going on?! Where am I?!" She asked, her voice a little loud. Her optics darted from face to staring face. That was when she spotted her. "Hunh?!"

Foxfire shrunk lightly under Foxy's stare. Rokusho stood beside her, just in case Foxy decided to go rabid on them.

"What the slag!" Foxy looked down at herself, an angry confused look on her face. "I'm not in my body! Why the slag am I not in my body?!"

"No need for the language Foxy. We thought we'd come to a compromise." Dr. Yukienata explained, keeping her voice calm.

"Compromise?! Compromise is when both sides give up something! I gave up my body and she didn't lose squat! This is just her getti—"

"Foxy, you wanted control of a body, didn't you?" Dr. Aki cut in, trying to be the voice of reason.

"I wanted control of MY body! I—"

"YOU got a brand new, high-tech body. It's built for hand to hand combat and though it isn't built with elements, the blades from your arms have been moved to a shooter, like a kyoketsu-shogei, only you shoot it out and it's retractable with the chain." Dr. Yukienata said. "Trust me, you got your way too."

Foxy looked down at her hands, either one had the shooting blade parts.

"Anyone else getting a little nervous?" Ikki muttered.

"Look here." Dr. Aki led Foxy to a mirror near the back wall. She followed him and saw herself, a little surprised by what she found. After a moment or so, she mentally smiled.

"Lucky Foxeye. Guess I won't need to waste my time slaying you." She said, modeling in front of the mirror.

Foxfire shuddered and Rokusho glared. What angered him most was how Foxy took killing as such a joke.

"Now we just have to find you a suitable place in the building until I leave and can take you home."

"What?" She exclaimed, confused. "I have to stay here all day? Why can't I leave?"

"Because I don't trust you out on your own and you need supervision."

"Wooah, sure is a lot of family tension here." Metabee muttered over to Sumilidon and Rokusho.

"Do you think we should leave?" Karin asked as the Foxy continued to yell about her life not being fair.

"Does this really concern us?" Koji seemed to agree.

"No way!" Foxy was beginning to remind everyone of an angry teenage girl being grounded. "Now that I have my own body, I want to do whatever I want with it! And that includes Robattling all I want!"

"You can Robattle all you want in the building's simulation centers. Then you—"  
  
"Simulations?! Those lifeless Test Target Medabots? They can't put up a fight! I want real battles! With real Medabots with real Medafighters!"

"Uhm, I'll take care of her." Ikki stammered, raising his hand. All eyes turned on him with surprise in expression.

"What?!" Metabee yelled out.

"I-Ikki?" Koji said, quite taken aback.

"Ikki, Foxy is a very unpredictable Medabot, especially without Foxeye keeping her under control." Dr. Yukienata gave a 'do you know what you're doing?' look.

Foxy thought it over for a second, looking Ikki up and down. "Yeah! Let him take care of me. At least until Akura wakes up."

"Ikki, no WAY we can keep Foxy!" Metabee shouted in argument.

"Well I don't see what's so wrong. It'd be just like keeping Foxfire, only we'd have two of her instead of one... kinda...." He trailed off, confusing himself a little. "Okay, if anything, it'd be like having another one of Metabee around."

"What?!" The KBT yelled indignantly. "I am NOTHING like her!"

Karin clapped her hands together with her returned cheery smile. "Wonderful. This way, everyone wins!"

Foxfire looked up at Ikki, concerned. Did he think that taking care of Foxy would be as easy as taking care of herself? '_I hope he knows what he's in for_...'

"Please, please, please!" Foxy pouted to Dr. Yukienata, definitely reminding everyone of a teenager.

The red-head sighed, digging into her pocket. "I suppose it could work." She pulled out a black and red Medawatch and handed it to Ikki. "Here's her Medawatch. Make sure to keep an eye on her."

Ikki nodded then made a short bow. "Yes ma'am."

Metabee spouted some steam, glaring at Ikki. '_Is it just me, or am I getting replaced?_'

"Well then! Let's go!" Foxy ran over to Ikki and started to push him out the door. "I want to test out my new body in a Robattle! See if we can find some victims in the park!"

Rokusho narrowed his optics on the DFX type. He didn't like this kind of situation. Foxy was obviously capable of dangerous things, so why was everyone so eager to give her a second chance? And like THIS, letting her stay with Ikki, the home where Foxfire was staying....

"Foxfire...." He muttered, though was close enough for her to hear quite clearly. She looked up at him, giving him the chance to notice her expression. Worried.

"You don't trust her... do you?" It was more statement than question. The KWG nodded, looking back at Foxy.

"No, trust is not given out like simple candy. It is earned. She hasn't earned one bit of my trust.... I'll be around the house to check on things. Just to make sure everything's all right."

Foxfire nodded in acknowledgement. "I'm happy to hear that."

Dr. Aki stood beside Dr. Yukienata, watching everyone pile out of the room to get out of the building.

'_Everyone seems to have mixed feelings about Foxy_.' Dr. Aki thought, noticing all the different expressions on everyone's faces.

"Do you think this will work?" Dr. Yukienata asked, her same monotone face greeting him.

"Who knows? For all we know this could be the start to a beautiful friendship.... But it could also mean disaster." Dr. Aki ran a hand through what was left of his hair. "All we can do is hope for the best."


	10. Why?

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor do I own any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that includes both Foxfires, Akura and Dr. Yukienata. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own the rights to this fic.... Aren't I spiffy?

Author's Note: I seem to always be giving late notes... Okay well this is KINDA late. But ONLY because wasn't letting me upload! Honest!

Foxy tugged on Ikki to pull him outside of the Medabot Corporation, eager to go to the park. Everyone (except the two doctors) else following behind.

"Hurry it up! I wanna find someone as soon as possible." She said in excitement.

"Well at least she's not bitter about us beating her." Koji muttered over to Sumilidon. The TGR nodded in agreement. He'd noticed how much Foxy had changed from his two impressions.

In the Foxfire body, she'd been irritable and, most obviously, evil. But with her own body, she was really... average. Medabots loved to Robattle with others, and the ones that were built for battling were very eager to test out their parts when first coming online.

Was Foxy really just an ordinary Medabot, whom had just gone through an agitated and rough life?

Could any Medabot turn out like that, if they were put under those conditions?

"Foxy, gimme a break." Ikki pleaded, digging his feet against the ground to pull away from the FOX type.

The FOX sighed in annoyance before letting go of his shirt, causing him to fall back onto the pavement. Ikki let out a deep breath, rubbing the back of his head.

"Man I KNEW this was a bad idea." Metabee folded his arms, looking quite miffed.

Ikki looked up at his KBT with a stubborn glare. "Can it, I know what I'm doing."

"To be honest Ikki, I have to agree with him." Koji stood just above him, looking quite composed. "DO you know what you're doing? Because I certainly have no idea."

"Just what are you getting at?" Ikki asked, sitting and getting to his feet.

"What were you thinking taking Foxy as your Medabot? What are you trying to prove?"

"I'm not trying to prove anything." Ikki dusted himself off. "I didn't think there was anything THAT bad about it. Same deal as Foxfire. She stays with us until Akura wakes up."

"But it's not your choice to decide that! Dr. Yukienata is the one who should be taking care of the Foxfires. You're in no position to just be volunteering out of the goodness of your heart."

"Well I think I AM in a good position! Foxfire's been living with us only a few months short of Metabee!"

Foxfire and Metabee looked up at their names. Foxfire was feeling a little odd being compared to Metabee in such a way.

"And that's what makes me wonder, why do you even have Foxfire living with you?"

"Hunh?" He looked up.

"Why is Foxfire living with you in the first place?" Koji asked looking very solemn.

"I invited her!" Metabee piped up. Koji looked back at the KBT type.

"WHY though? Foxfire should be living at her home, not with some friends!"

"Just what's so wrong with that?!" Ikki glared, coming up to Koji.

"She doesn't belong to you! Don't you get it?!" Koji stood his ground.

But Karin came in between them, making sure they were at least a foot apart.

"Please, stop fighting!" She pleaded with worry. Koji sighed, not wanting to see Karin looking sad. So talked in a calmer tone.

"Ikki, Foxfire belongs to Akura, you do realize that." Koji made it more question than anything. Ikki raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Foxfire is Akura's Medabot. Akura is Foxfire's Medafighter, and once Akura does wake up, Foxfire will be staying at Akura's side and at her home."

"I still don't get what you're saying." Ikki and the group crossed the street while Koji chose his words carefully.

"Look, the longer Foxfire stays with you, the closer you'll be with her. Right?"

"Yeah...." Ikki answered slowly, trying to figure out where this was going.

"Well it's going to be that much harder when Akura wakes up and takes Foxfire back."

That hit Ikki. Hard. He hadn't even taken into consideration what it would be like when Akura woke up. Of course she'd want Foxfire back. And of course, Ikki would have to give her back.

"I understand you've bonded with her over the last 6 months.... But Akura's had Foxfire for years. And when Akura has Foxfire, how much will you be together after that?"

"Well...we could still hangout. I mean altogether." Ikki looked down at Foxfire. "You and Akura could hang out with us and stuff. Right?"

"Euhm...." Foxfire bowed her head, her voice shaky with nerves. "Actually, Akura doesn't live in Riverview."

"What?" Ikki and Metabee looked taken aback. "But she's in the Riverview hospital, and you're always around."

"Akura got moved to the Riverview hospital because of her condition. We live in this city because Ms. Yukienata needs to stay close to her work."

There was an awkward silence amongst the group. No one really knew what to say in comfort or in retort. Even Koji didn't have the heart to gloat.

Except one KBT who always seemed to brighten everyone's spirit.

"We'll find a way."

"Hunh?" Foxfire looked up, confused. "But, how?"

"I don't know how. And I don't care. We'll find a way to stay together. It's only right." Metabee declared.

Ikki grinned and did a thumbs up. "Of course." Koji rolled his eyes with a sheepish grin.

"He certainly has a way with words." Rokusho inwardly smirked. Foxfire nodded.

"Yeah, he's like that."

"Are you DONE yet?" Foxy looked over her should, arms crossed and her optics showing annoyance.

"She however, does not."

"Yeah, she's like that."

"All this touchy-feely-baby crap is making me sick." She retorted. But she brightened immediately when the park entrance came into view.

And of course, the park was known as a breeding ground for Robattles.

"Finally!" She ran over to the entrance and hopped up and down waiting for the group to catch up. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"We're coming, we're coming." Ikki and Metabee ran up to her, both suddenly feeling very ready to test out Foxy.

"Which one of you will Robattle me?" Foxy asked, looking through Sumilidon, Metabee and Rokusho. "Or I could go up against you." Foxy added, pointing at Foxfire.

"Hunh—me? Why me?" Foxfire shrunk lightly and edged over to Rokusho.

"Because it'd be nice to see the comparison between these weapons and the old ones."

Rokusho stepped over to Foxfire and shielded her. "You will do no such thing."

Foxy blinked before narrowing her gaze. "Are you gonna give me that look every time I challenge someone?" Rokusho returned the glare and said nothing. "Besides, destroying the medal is against Robattle regulations. I play fairly in Robattles."

"Hm, makes sense." Ikki shrugged, looking around for an opponent. Let's see if we can find someone around here with a Medabot..."

I, Dark Lady, am issuing a challenge to YOU, the readers. I want you to send in a Medabot created by YOU and only YOU to let Foxy battle! Just put the information of the Medafighter and Medabot in the review!

Information needed for Medafighter:

Name: insert full name here (Johnny Joe Johnson)

Age: insert age here (10)

Height: insert height description here (tall)

Personality: insert personality description here (outgoing)

Appearance: insert appearance here (freckles, brown hair, jeans and orange shirt)

Information needed for Medabot:

Name: insert name here (Canti)

Type: insert type here (TEV)

Size: insert size here (small and thin)

Personality: insert personality here (shy)

Appearance: insert appearance here (gray plating, large ears, red visor... etc)

Everyone can submit! Deadline will end Friday!


	11. Test Run

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfires, Akura and Ms. Yukienata. Corona89 (who is the winner of the Robattle submits!) owns Devon and Zagan.

Author's Note: Thanks to all those who submitted! Corona89 submitted by email incase anyone's wondering how he got in. This whole chapter was done while listening to X-ecutioner style by Linkin Park Featuring Black Thought. Very good theme for Foxy I would think.

The whole group, not including Foxy and Ikki, took a walking break near the benches. It had been a long walk to the park and an emotional roller-coaster for everyone. So the rest was needed.

Foxy however wouldn't bare to let Ikki sit down. She was much too eager to test out her parts.

"I dunno Foxy, the weather's not so great today. Not a lot of kids like to Robattle when it looks like it's gonna rain." Ikki explained, not expecting to find much out here.

"You say KIDS don't like to come out while it's cloudy! But I see a teenager with a Medabot over there!" She pointed over to a little ways away beyond the park benches.

And the DFX type was right.

There was indeed a man in his late teens walking around with a Medabot. Ikki raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Well whaddya know.... Guess people do like to come out when it's cloudy." He looked over to Foxy for his next sentence. "Let's go ask then."

She nodded and, in a hard attempt, kept her composure and walked instead of running to her supposed opponent.

'_I don't care if he doesn't agree. I'm Robattling today whether they like it or not.'_ Foxy thought, determined to make them battle.

The teenager had long, brown dreadlocks and pretty tall. From what Ikki could see (which was only from behind) he had a black leather jacket and beige pants.

'_Hunh, don't think he's from around here_.' Ikki thought absently. But then again, they were in a park in a different town. Foxy had wanted the closest place to the Medabot Corporation and had been too impatient to take the train ride to Riverview.

"Euh, excuse me." Ikki bowed in greeting as the man turned around. That's when he noticed the Medabot that had been in front of him.

A thin GDN type with all black armor, but covered with complicated gold designs. A fin sat atop the head part and two bright emeralds on his wrists. He had a dark red visor that look inquisitive at both Ikki and Foxy.

"Yes?" The man said, making Ikki snap out of his stare at the Medabot. He looked up and saw that the teenager had a caramel tint to his skin with brown eyes. He wore a black turtle neck to match with his jacket and to top it all off, a black Medawatch on his wrist.

"My name is Ikki and, well, I was hoping to have a Robattle with you." Ikki wasn't exactly used to just asking strangers out of the blue for Robattles so it was an awkward experience. But he was sure he'd regret not asking with the way Foxy was staying at his side.

The man looked Ikki up and down. "I don't know you, do I?" He asked, thought it was more statement then question.

Ikki sweat dropped, feeling even more nervous under the pensive stare. "No, but I just activated th—my Medabot, and she's been wanting a Robattle all day."

The man sighed, scratching the back of his head. "I suppose I can't ignore a Medabot's need to Robattle."

"Good! Then it is agreed!" That familiar voice announced. Mr. Referee jumped out of a shrubbery, covered in army green and brown camouflage. "I declare this as a Robattle between Devon's Zagan and Ikki's Foxy."

"Wow, he sure gets his info fast." Koji commented, noticing Mr. Referee had already counted in Ikki taking care of Foxy.

"Medafighter's ready?" He asked, having already removed his camouflage to show off his referee outfit.

"Always." Ikki said, raising his Medawatch.

"Of course." Devon raised his own wrist but was still pretty monotonous.

"Robattle!"

'_Guardians usually use sword type weapons, but with styles of fighting it could be all over the place_.' Ikki's tactical skills came into play helping him plan out his own strategy.'_Better play it safe and just see what he has first.'_

"Foxy, get in close up and watch out for a sword." The DFX acknowledged the command as Devon spoke his own orders into the Medawatch. All of which she heard clearly.

The Medabot Zagan took out a hilt from his waist joint. A second later a beam of light, shaping into a sword, appeared before her.

Foxy raced forward, leaning down to get more leap out of each step. She jumped to the air, firing one of the blades from the cannons on her arms.

And out shot a blade attached to a chain that took a path straight for the GDN.

Zagan stood his ground and lifted up his saber. And without a blinking an optic, sliced at the blade, knocking it back into Foxy's shooter arm, whom had landed near the right of him.

Ikki grimaced. She was lucky. If the saber had been in contact with her blade for more than a second, it would've sliced right through.

Devon kept his face straight, but mentally smirked. He was enjoying himself. This kid knew what he was doing. He was testing out what Zagan could do first before actually making a real offensive attack.

That or he was an idiot.

'_Just need to get rid of that saber of his._' Ikki thought. "Foxy, let Zagan come to you. And this time, aim for his hands."

Foxy glanced over her shoulder, taking a second to register his idea. "You got it."

She looked back and suddenly regretted ever leaving her optics from her opponent. He was now the one on the offense, and was a foot in front of her.

But instead of using the saber to cut through her, he kicked her back. Sending her into a shrubbery a few meters or so.

Foxy rolled onto her back, glaring up. '_That was real speed. But that's gotta mean he's lacking on the armor._'

"What's wrong FOX? I didn't think you'd be much for hiding in a bush." She glared as she heard a new voice, it was coming from an audio transmission so it had to be the other Medabot.

She hopped up to her feet, poking out of the plants. Zagan was giving an impatient look with his arms folded. Sword at it's hilt again on his waist.

"Oh look, she's awake." He took out his saber again, slowly. As if to rub it in.

"Not for long." Devon couldn't hide his smirk. And Ikki, though not having much advantage, was grinning just as much.

He was having fun. A good, genuine Robattle was always enjoyable. And Foxy was handling his commands well.

His opponent may have been stronger, but it didn't matter. As long has he had fun, he was happy.

Zagan took a step forward and that was all Foxy needed to raise her cannon again, this time on her left arm, and shoot out her kyoketsu-shogei. This time aiming for his wrist joints.

But just like Foxy had said, he was fast. Including his reflexes. But so was her blade. It was close but Zagan managed to fend off her attack, only being a few milimeters from hitting her target.

And sliced off the blade while doing so. Melting the link between the chain and the alloy of the metal in only a second's time.

Ikki was surprised, just as much as Foxy. "Slaggit!" She cursed. "It's too slow!" She wasn't talking to herself. Instead she was yelling it back to Ikki in instinct for advice from her Medafighter.

Zagan waved a finger at her in a disproving manor. "No need for the foul transmission."

Ikki's thoughts raced. '_Her only specialty is that blade cannon! There must be some way to make it quicker... just need to drop some weight...!_"

The boy looked up in realization. He then spoke into his Medawatch, very clearly. Choosing her words wisely to make it short and sweet. Made sure she knew what he meant.

Foxy paused, but having to dodge an assault from Zagan. She finally found reprieve when scaling a basketball net on the court of the park.

"... Cut it off? You sure it'll work?"

"No, but this is about the only trick I have left up my sleeve."

"...Okay."


	12. Jealousy's Opponent

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfires, Akura and her mom. Corona89 owns Zagan and Malcolm.

Author's Note: Go read 'The Jackal's Gate'.... NOW! Seriously, I'm not just advertising. Go read it. throws something at you GO!... Wait... Read this first! Stay and read this first!

Foxy leapt off of the basketball net, just as Zagan was preparing to cut it down from the base.

When she landed, she ended up damaging her ankle parts, discovering that she wouldn't be able to make those high jumps in this body.

'20 percent damage to leg parts.'

Ikki looked down and saw that Foxy's stats were already low from that kick to the mid section. He needed to make this work... fast.

Zagan whirled around to defend himself from an attack, but instead found the DFX sprinting to get the blade that Zagan had sliced off. Malcolm rose an eyebrow.

"What does she plan to do with that?" He asked himself. Zagan was wondering the same thing, but whatever she WAS planning, he was going to stop. "Zagan, get rid of it." Malcolm commanded into his watch.

The GDN nodded in acknowledge and ran after Foxy.

But of course she had a major head start and reached the blade first. She skidded to a halt and snatched the metal. Zagan continued to run though.

Foxy jumped over him and back to the basketball net. She needed a free minute. Not even. Just one minute. She glared over her shoulder and stopped.

By stopped, she actually stopped. Foxy stopped running, and to Zagan's surprise, leaned down and ran towards him.

And before Zagan could stop himself he got a full blow to the gut and was flipped onto the ground.

"Alright!" Ikki cheered. Foxy narrowed her optics on the guardian type and scaled the basketball net to get to work.

'48 percent damage to main body.'

Malcolm smirked with a shake of his head. "Talk about off the top of your head." He said. Zagan was winded and would take a little while before getting up. There was a huge dent into his mid-section and his oil systems were going to need a few seconds to start running again.

Foxy however was perched on the basketball net and hard at work.

She pulled out the working kyoketsu shogei in her blade cannon and used the sliced off the chain, taking the blade with it. Foxy then jammed in the single blade into the empty cannon, her other with just the chain.

"Come on, come on." She mumbled angrily, trying to get the blade in as far as she could. That's when her ears picked up movement from below. 

She glanced down and saw Zagan pulling out his saber again. Foxy gave the blade one last shove into her cannon before she felt the basketball net start to wobble.

"What the slag--?!" 

Zagan was cutting down the base of the net, only a second more and the whole thing would come crashing down. Ikki backed up a little, his eyes wide.

"I-is he allowed to do that?!" Ikki asked incredulously to Mr. Referee. The ref nodded, though his expression was serious with his arms folded.

"It's allowed, as long as he doesn't end up hurting anyone, he's fine."

Foxy dove off the net, just as Zagan was preparing to extract his saber from the basketball net's inside. But as she did, she aimed her cannon at the unsuspecting Guardian. He looked up with his visor wide.

"Chain Cannon!" She shouted. And he didn't have enough time to block; his blade was still slicing through the base.

The chain blasted out from her cannon, wrapping and tangling around Zagan's body. Foxy retracted the chain, dragging Zagan along with it.

She pounced him to the ground and straddled her legs across his chest. Her other cannon, the one with the blade crammed into it was aimed at his neck.

"Boo." Foxy said lightly, her dark red optics narrowed still, mentally smirking.

Malcolm let out a breath and ran a hand through his dread locked hair. "Okay, you win. Let him go." He sighed. 'Beaten by a newbie. Zagan's going to be angry all night.'

"Win goes to Ikki and Foxy!" Foxy got to her feet and helped Zagan up, untangling him from her chain.

"Good robattle." She said, holding out her hand. Zagan nodded shaking her hand.

"You too. Next time you'll be the one pinned though." Foxy nodded.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll actually believe it."

"I'm just glad it wasn't a submission battle." He said, walking back to his Medafighter. Foxy cursed, realizing he was right.

"Slaggit! I could've gotten new parts outta him!" Ikki laughed and patted her back.

"Meh, next time. Right now we should go celebrate at the HopMart. Heal up some of your own parts. And euh... repair your weapons." Foxy nodded with a sweatdrop and the both of them saw everyone running over.

"That was great! You two did so well!" Karin praised. Koji nodded.

"I'm surprised she was able to win with parts she was unfamiliar to. Good work."

"Thanks Koji." Ikki said, his grin hard to fade. Until he looked down and saw Metabee with his arms folded, looking off to the side.

"Hey Metabee, aren't you gonna congratulate me?" He asked. The KBT just hmphed.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Congratulations for winning your Robattle!" He said, though his tone was obvious with sarcasm. Ikki rose an eyebrow to the others, who just gave shrugs.

"Uh, you guys go ahead, me and Metabee will follow from behind." He said, waving them off. They gave nods of agreement and started walking, Foxy tagged along with the other Medabots.

"... Congrats." Foxfire said, a little awkwardly. Foxy glanced over before looking back in front.

"... Thanks." She replied, holding her hands behind her back. Rokusho walked beside Foxfire, but kept an eye one her 'sister'.

'She certainly knows how to play the role.' He thought, his optics going back to Foxfire. She was uncomfortable, he could see that. Her optics were looking down as she fell into her own thoughts. Rokusho mentally pouted, she looked sad. Worried.

The KWG patted her on the back, keeping his hand on her shoulder. Foxfire snapped out of her thoughts and looked up.

"I won't be very far from your house so if anything does happen, don't hesitate to just yell out the window." Foxfire mentally smiled with a nod.

"Thank you." She leaned her head against him, feeling a lot better with his arm around her. And of course, a lot safer.

"Metabee what's with the attitude?" Ikki asked, looking concerned. Metabee rolled his optics.

"Oh nothing, don't mind me. Why aren't you partying up with my replacement?" Ikki almost doubled-over and Foxy's ears twitched.

"R-replacement? What are you talking about?" Ikki looked up at where Metabee was glowering and smacked his head. "You're mad because I robattled with Foxy?"

"I'm MAD because you didn't even ASK me about taking in Foxy!" Metabee shouted, rather loudly that Foxy didn't even have to pretend to not be listening in. Most of the group were looking over at the two, wondering what was going on.

Ikki sighed, scratching his head. "I'm sorry Metabee. I didn't think you'd be so sensitive."

"Oh that'll make him feel better." Koji said glumly. His remark soon followed by more yelling from Metabee.

The Kabuto type Medabot was practically at gun point with Ikki now. "I am NOT sensitive!"

"O-Of course not." Ikki said with a sweat drop. "Did I say sensitive? I meant euh... I didn't think you'd... react."

"Well maybe you should THINK about things like that before inviting strangers to stay with us, and then ROBATTLING with them, instead of me!"

Ikki bit his lip, he really SHOULD have thought more about these things before jumping in. Metabee had... reacted to much less things.

"I'm sorry Metabee, you're right. I should've asked." Ikki tried to see if his Medabot would respond.

Metabee let out a deep breath in annoyance. "Well I guess I should be used to you being so stupid."

"STUPID?!"

"They never think before they speak." Foxfire said. Rokusho gave a nod.

"Those two seem to have a nasty habit of doing that."


	13. Wandering Optics

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfires, Akura and Dr. Yukienata.

Author's Note: Just so you know, I will not be updating during the holidays, seeing as well... it's the holidays.

The clouds were beginning to part in the sky, letting out sunshine here and there, though miles away still hinting at a storm. Both Foxfire and Foxy could sniff out the scent of lightning sparks far away and told the others they should find their mode of transportation quick.

"How long before it'll rain?" Ikki asked as Karin began dialing on her cell phone. Foxy tipped her head up, her sense of smell programmed to be ten times better than a dog, and narrowed her optics.

"A few hours at most."

"So no big hurry then?"

"Yes, but I don't want my new parts wet if I can't help it." She said, absently brushing off her shoulder. Metabee glanced over at Foxfire.

"You never told us you were able to predict the weather." Foxfire raised her optics and gave a small shrug.

"Well... you never asked."

"Okay... thankyou." Karin clicked off her cell phone and pocketed it. "We'll be picked up in a few minutes."

"Why not just take the train?" Rokusho suggested pointing off to a subway staircase ducking into the depths of the ground. Koji scoffed.

"Karin and I are not people who use PUBLIC transit." He explained, looking almost disgusted at the idea.

"And just what's so wrong with the subway?" Ikki asked incredulously, considering he took the train all the time.

"It's dirty is what's wrong with it." Koji retorted. And there started the argument of the subway.

Foxy gave them a funny look. "Something tells me they're used to fighting like that." Sumilidon nodded with a sweat drop.

"They do everytime they're in contact with each other."

"Oh, here's our ride!" Karin announced, though was more or less trying to grab the boys' attention away from the fight.

Ikki glanced over with Koji and saw that her pink limousine had indeed arrived at the curb. The driver strolled out and held the door open for them. "It's going to rain soon, we should get going." He advised.

The group complied and slowly piled into the more than luxurious limousine.

The seating plan went as so: Ikki and Koji had another squabble over who would sit with Karin, and ended up sitting on either side of her. That was on the left side of the compartment. On the other was the Medabots. From left to right it went Foxfire, Rokusho, Sumilidon, Metabee and Foxy.

KWG had wanted Foxfire as far away from Foxy as possible and had almost forced her down beside him, but managed to give her a small tug on the tail and she'd gotten the message.

"How long until we get home? I'm starving." Ikki said out of the blue, pulling on his seat belt. The driver looked into the mirror above him and smiled.

"Traffic's picked up a little, seeing as it's the weekend. But we should be back in Riverview in about a half hour."

Foxfire rested against the cushions and closed her optics with her arms folded. Metabee happened to notice that Foxy had done the exact same thing.

Rokusho gave her a funny look and thought, _'Being together for so long must've caused them to pick up the same habits.'_ But a second later cursed himself for thinking such a thing. '_They're nothing alike._' And just to show, he started to think about when he had seen Foxfire's dream. The second chance Foxy had gotten to kill her sister.

'And then POP for Rokusho's head!' The KWG's optics hardened, his fists clenching. And she had said it so happily too.

Foxfire felt the body beside her grow tense and furrowed her optics together. She opened them up and saw Rokusho suddenly look stern... almost angry.

'_She cringed at the part... I don't blame her, I wouldn't have beared to hear such things either._' Rokusho was in his own thoughts, completely unaware of his surroundings.

'What's wrong? Can't hear how I killed Rokusho? Oh please, he would've never liked you in the first place anyhow. If anything he was just leading you on!'

He was confused at the part. What had she meant by 'never would've liked you'? And how was he 'leading' Foxfire on?

"Rokusho?" He snapped to attention, blinking over at the FOX type. "Are you okay?" She asked in concern, placing a hand on his forearm.

"Hm? Oh-- yes. I'm just thinking." He forced out, looking her up and down. She inwardly smiled with a nod.

"Okay."

'_Could she...? No. We're mere friends. Foxfire wouldn't think of me in such a way.... But then again. It IS the only explanation..._' Foxfire had closed her optics, letting Rokusho take in a full look of her.

She was... pretty. Her red metal for hair gleamed from the patches of sun let in through the window, causing a lustre in the silver, metal parts. Her hands were in her lap, holding her tail, fingers fidgeting with the tip. Her thin leg parts and slim figure did cause Rokusho's optics to wander from time to time, but he was a gentlebot. And would always treat Foxfire with respect, meaning to never let her think he would gawk at her here and there. Also meaning to never 'gawk'.

Metabee narrowed his gaze on Rokusho, whom was staring at Foxfire quite a bit. Was the Kuwagata type finally starting to clue in on her, or was he just a perv?

Ever since the KBT had been informed about being appointed as Foxfire's big brother, he'd assumed it was his duty to make sure she was okay. Be protective and what not. Metabee mentally grinned, that also meant to make fun of her choices in mates. And he was itching to try and catch Rokusho off guard.

"Hey Rokusho." He beckoned, though in a tone that told everyone else he was ONLY talking to Rokusho. The KWG type looked up and Metabee kept his grin. "What'chyou lookin' at?"

He had definitely caught him. Rokusho's cheeks hinted with red oil while he turned his gaze away from Metabee and especially Foxfire.

"Nothing... thought I saw something." He lied... or more appropriately, 'thought he had seen' Foxfire's upper thighs.

Foxy stiffled a snort, holding a hand over her transmission. Metabee sniggered lightly. She had obviously noticed Rokusho's wandering optics as much as Metabee. Sumilidon just smiled, shaking his head, knowing just as much as the others.

However, Foxfire opened one optic, curious as to what everyone thought was so funny about Rokusho thinking he had seen something. Though she could tell that he had been lying about it, his transmission wavering and nervous when answering, why was it so funny?

The Medafighters seemed just as confused, not really paying any attention to the other side of the compartment until they had heard the giggling. That's when Ikki nodded over to Rokusho.

"Hey Rokusho, where are you staying tonight?" He asked. The KWG was finally ridden of his embarrassment and answered quite quickly, so that everyone else would maybe forget about it as well.

"I usually just wander around the town for the night."

"Well... where do you sleep?"

"Medabots don't need sleep. They only do it to suit with their Medafighters." Sumilidon answered that question, Rokusho happy that he didn't have to talk anymore.

"But it's going to rain... Rokusho should have somewhere to stay for the night at least." Karin piped up, her face crossed with worry.

"It's fine... really."

"Why not stay with us Hobo?" Metabee suddenly came out, looking at him deviously. "You could even share a bed with Foxfire. Aki knows it'd be waarrrm."

At that, Foxy bursted out laughing. Even the TGR type's shoulders shook lightly with sniggers. Rokusho's optics had grown wide and his entire face panel flushed red. And what made it worse was that at the though of sharing a bed with Rokusho, Foxfire's cheeks had grown red as well.

"What's so funny?!" Ikki shouted, though a grin tugged at his lips just for the fact that he saw them laughing. Laughing could be very contagious, especially when you saw it happening right before you.

"We're here, Miss Karin." The driver pointed out. Ikki glanced out the window and saw the front view of his house.

"Oh, hey. We are."

Metabee, Ikki, Foxfire, Foxy and Rokusho stepped out of the limousine, thanking Karin and the driver for the ride and waving in goodbye. Though Foxy and Metabee were audible with amusement, Rokusho managed to object to Ikki's offer to let him stay the night.

"It's fine. Really." He said again, walking away from the Medafighter. And much to the other Medabots' amusement, he whispered something over to Foxfire. "I'll be back later to check on things, like I said. Okay?"

Foxfire nodded and held her hands behind her back. "Okay... Thanks again."


	14. A Rubber Robo Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters. That including both Foxfires, Akura, and her mother. I own the rights to this fanfic.

"Miss Jetson?"

A red head with styled sunglasses in a dull gray uniform stood up, facing a scientist in a typical white coat. She dusted off her knees from being on the floor and bowed her head in greeting.

"Yes sir?"

"There's been vandelisation in the Application room. We'll need some clean up." He hinted towards her mop and bucket at her feet. The woman nodded with another bow, smiling.

"Yes, of course sir! Right away sir!"

The scientist nodded back in acknowledgement and turned to walk away. As soon as his back was to her, she pulled a few dirty looks and faces his way.

'Gawd, all this authority words. Yes sir! Of course sir!' The red head thought angrily, dragging along her mop and bucket on wheels. 'Couldn't they have gotten me a higher position then a janitor?!'

If you, the reader, haven't guessed right about now who the rude-mannered woman with short red hair and sun glasses is, I'm sorry I left you in the dark. Suspense is awful to go through.

Gill Girl trudged off down the corridor, grumbling mildly. She glanced down to consult a map of the floor she was on... scribbled sloppily onto her hand. Because of Sea Slug's failure to not only keep undercover, but also not retrieve a rare medal, Gill Girl had been the next choice. Unfortunately, the highest job the Rubber Robos could get her without arising suspicion from the Corporation was a janitor.

And of course, when thinking of a cover name for Gill Girl, the dimwits had been watching 'The Jetson's'. Hence, her very foreign(American) last name.

Gill Girl turned down another corridor and came up to a door with the gold plated sign reading _'Medabot Application Room'_

'Medabot Application?' She gave the sign a funny look, certain she'd never heard of such a room. Let alone been in it. She took the ring of keys hanging off her janitor uniform's belt and picked out a random key. It was odd for A Rubber Robo to be using keys, seeing as most of the time they forced to jimmy open the locks.

She peered inside and gasped at the 'vandelisation'.

The door opened up into a booth with computer control panels with a glass window facing into another room. While the booth was all gray paneled with metal surfacing, the other room was concrete and dry-walled white.

The vandelisation the scientist had talked about was the first thing that really caught Gill Girl's eye. The white room was torn up and the walls were dented in places. The glass window was smashed into thousands of pieces, littering the paneled ground in the booth.

The red head sighed, it would take her atleast the rest of her shift to clean up all the glass. That would mean all her spying in unknown rooms would have to wait until tomorrow.

Her eyes scattered along corners of the booth, hoping for a broom to be available, but something different grabbed her attention.

On the control panels were two, small TV monitors. Underneath one of the TVs was a VCR, a recording CD just poking out from its holder. Gill Girl pursed her lips together a little, figuring it might be nice to watch some TV while working.

Mindful of the glass on the floor, she tip toed over to the desk and lightly pushed in the CD.

The TV monitors came to life with snow, after a moment's wait (and a slap to the TV from Gill Girl) the static cleared and a black and white image of someone's eyes opening up, gazing at their surroundings.

Gill Girl raised her eyebrows from behind her sunglasses, realizing that the recording had taken place in the white room right beside her. She took a seat in one of the rolling chairs and watched the screen avidly.

The camera was taking on the point of view from someone and that someone stood up, confused as to why they were back in the room.

------

"So where are we gonna put her?" Metabee asked, referring to Foxy. Ikki looked up from his plate with a shrug.

It was dinner time and everyone was sitting at the laid out table. Of course Ikki's father was at work so it was just his mom cooking for the night. The Medabots had their hot oil while Ikki and his mom had Beef and Brocolli with shrimp and rice.

"You know we don't have any more extra rooms Ikki." Mrs. Tenryou added, picking up her chop sticks.

"Well I figured she'd just stay in Foxfire's room." He explained simply, putting down his now empty rice bowl. Foxfire gave him an incredulous look. Foxy made a sound of agreement from her hot oil.

"MmmM."

"M-my room?" She stammered. Ikki nodded, unphased by her expression.

"Yeah, why not? I mean you're uh... well I guess you're kinda like sisters. So no big deal."

Foxfire didn't say anything more. Did Ikki REALLY trust Foxy that much? Had they bonded so much during the robattle? She didn't say anything more, fiddling with her cup of oil. Ikki certainly had never talked to her in such a way when Ikki congratulated Foxy.... But then again, Foxfire had never robattled.

"Did Rokusho say WHEN he was coming by?" Metabee teased, now LOVING his position as Foxfire's big brother. The FOX gave him a deadpan look.

"Hush up."

"Just a question...."

"Aww, are we feeling sen-si-tive?" Foxy put on a pouty voice when finishing her sentence. Foxfire gave a hurt look, feeling almost ganged up on.

"Just quit it."

Ikki laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. "Geez, this is gonna take some getting used to." Mrs. Tenryou gushed at the three Medabots.

"Aww, it's like I have three other children!" There was a collective sweat drop around the table. She swept around the table humming giddily, cleaning up everyone's dishes.

------

By the end of the video, Gill Girl's jaw had unhinged a good two inches. The monitor shut off itself, popping out the recording CD again.

Gill Girl had seen and heard of Medafighters, evil ones at that, have their Medabots do some EXTREME things. The WORST of moral driving their commands through the Medawatch. Most of them belonging to the Rubber Robo team.

But she had never witnessed a true evil Medabot that acted on will for the name of destruction. This FOX type... she was PERFECT for the Rubber Robos. Gill Girl had no doubt in her mind that this Medabot's Medal was rare. She had never come up on an evil Medabot in her life.

"But where?" She bit her thumb, legs shaking and tapping against the ground. Where was the Medabot now? 'She MUST be in the building, but where could they be holding her?'

Gill Girl snatched out a cell phone from her pocket and spoke clearly to the speaker on the front. "Sea Slug."

The phone started dialing number tones rapidly and soon she could hear the dial tone.

------

Sea Slug, the used-to-be leader of the Rubber Robos slumped over a futon, snoozing away the evening hours. Drool, much to this author's disgust to write, oozed it's way from the corner of his mouth.

Squidguts had TRIED to wake the Robo up a few hours before, and even though Sea Slug had been awake, he refused to leave his futon.

The man was heart broken, and not to mention regarded as a failure.

But depressed or not, the phone on the end table almost RIGHT beside his futon began to ring for attention. Sea Slug pouted, burying his head into his pillow.

'Stupid phone....' He thought, trying to block out the sound. But the phone continued ringing with earnest. Sea Slug needed to mope! How dare someone try to intrude on his sulking!

After one last ring, the answering service kicked in. "_Hello, dis Al Woi's Ramen shop_!" An old man with a severe chinese accent's voice spoke up for the answering machine. Sea Slug glared with a deadpan look at the phone, one of the Robo's had obviously done the message as a joke. He could even hear some laughter in the background. "_W-we not hee now, so lee message! We ansa!"_

The ridiculous message ended with Sea Slug sweatdropping. "We REALLY need to fire that guy."

The all-traditional BEEEP sounded off in the silence to signal for the caller to talk. "... _What the HECK was that_?" He heard Gill Girl's befuddled voice come out of the answering machine, obviously a little put off by the message. "_I KNOW this is the right number. And Sea Slug I KNOW you're there! Pick up! I've found a Medabot who might pick up the Leader's interest!"_


	15. Insomnia's Conversation

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfire and Foxy, Akura and Dr. Yukienata. Horumarin-sama owns Medabots. I own the rights to this fanfic.

The night wore on, growing older as the lights in not only the sky but in homes as well faded. People and Medabots alike went to bed, waiting for the next day to rise.

Though of course, there are those who have sleep escape them for hours at a time. Not as much as insomniacs as people who just happen to have quite a lot on their minds. Too much on their minds to let them relax.

Or too much on their processors to shut down for the night.

Foxfire was curled up at the bottom of the bed, resting with her head on a pillow. Her counterpart, Foxy, had shut down an hour ago according to her internal clock.

But she herself was much too nervous to join Foxy. Actually, she wasn't sure whether she was too nervous, or if her mind felt lonely not having someone to talk to....

Even though that morning the one thing Foxfire had desperately wanted was to shut off, she needed to take in today's events and make sense of them. This was the only time she had to do that.

'Foxy wants me destroyed, Dr. Aki has us seperated, Dr. Yukienata gives Foxy a body....' the list went on and on. So much had happened in one day. Foxfire was surprised she wasn't tired from it all. 'Rokusho didn't come back.'

The FOX's optics dimmed at that thought. Rokusho hadn't showed up all night to see if things were okay. She'd been sorely looking forward to talking with him again. Everything always seemed to look up when he made sense of her thoughts. She'd come to him distressed, worried or just plain depressed about something and he would take it all away.

'He must've had something better to do.' She thought, her stomach parts seemed to flop at the idea.

_He never would've liked you in the first place anyway!_

'Probably.' She wasn't anything like Rokusho. He was strong, he was brave, always a hero and always knew the right thing to do. Why would he give her a second glance? Foxfire mulled it over in her pillow, turning to face the window at the back of the room.

What she saw nearly got her to jump out of her armor. Instead, she settled for slipping off the side of the bed in surprise.

Rokusho crouched at the window bathed in moonlight, his feet holding strong on the window sill outside and almond-shaped, red optics staring at her..

----

Rokusho blinked a few times when Foxfire fell off the bed when seeing him. "Woops." He quipped. He himself had been convinced she was asleep, so when she had turned over he'd nearly slipped off the window sill.

He saw her stand up, giving him an incredulous look before walking to the window. Rokusho sweatdropped, fully aware of how odd it must've looked for him to be sitting at Foxfire's window sill at almost 11 at night.

Foxfire opened the window and he gave a small wave. "Uh, good evening." He managed to whisper to a very disgruntled looking FOX.

She didn't return the greeting. "What are you doing?!" She hissed through her transmission. Rokusho put a finger to where a mouth should've been. He then nodded his head over to the sleeping form of Foxy.

"Not here." He whispered, holding out a hand to help Foxfire onto the sill. She glanced at her 'sister' with a nod of acknowledgement.

Foxfire took Rokusho's hand and was soon pulled up to the inside window sill. She put a hand on the window pane's frame to keep her balance while Rokusho hopped up to the roof. Her ears picked up a definite 'PUMB' which she winced at, and then a PUN(not the joke, the sound) farther up.

She took one last look over her shoulder at Foxy, positive she had to have heard something by then. Though Foxfire thought she had seen the red optics open, the DFX snoozed away.

Rokusho sat on the roof, his feet treds able to keep enough friction on the shingles to stay still. For a second he wondered if Foxfire had actually gone back in. But the thought was diminished when he saw her skip up the roof to his side.

"I'm sorry for coming so late." He said while she sat down, her tail resting in her lap.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" She asked, sounding a little exasperated. The KWG nodded, a little ashamed.

"Yes. But I did want to talk to you alone." Foxfire raised part of her optics at that. She was the only one he wanted to talk to? Though her hope was renewed that Rokusho might actually consider her more than friends, she knew that he only meant just her so he could get away from Metabee and Foxy's rude remarks.

"Oh... well don't worry about it then." She put up a mental smile for him, waving a little as if to dismiss the matter. Rokusho let out a breath of relief, glad she wasn't angry. "I hope you weren't waiting long."

"Hmm? No, I had just arrived." He lied. Rokusho had been sitting at that window for a good few minutes before Foxfire had discovered him. "Well, was everything okay? Foxy behaved?"

The FOX nodded, sure that Rokusho would want to be on his way soon enough. "She was fine. She fit in quite well with Metabee."

"Really?"

"Yes, they both compared Robattle standings, showed off parts and they've even scheduled a Robattle tomorrow." She 'heh'ed a little at the last part. Rokusho made a sound of agreement.

"Mmm, both for the pointless fighting.... And she didn't say anything smart to you?" Foxfire shrugged.

"No, nothing smart. Just stupid teasing."

"Eh? Teasing?" Rokusho tightened his fist a little. Once he had left, they must've turned their amusement to her. All because he had been found looking at her!

"Yeah, stupid stuff." Rokusho mentally pouted at her. He hated how she always took insults or trash talking lying down and not stand up for herself. She would just take the words in and not say anything to stop it. It got to him a lot.

"Well it's still teasing. Did she do anything else?" Foxfire gave another shake of the head, her metal 'hair' swinging lightly as she did so.

"No, she was fine." She was sure he'd want to leave now. So sure that she lifting up her rear when Rokusho spoke up again.

"So... what did you do tonight?"

The FOX gave him a funny look, sitting back down. He was interested in what she had done? Was he actually being casual?

Foxfire rarely ever had a normal conversation with the Kuwagata type. He was either off in other towns, with the others when she was around or just asking about Akura. They'd never really talked about each other or asked how the other one was. Therefore, the sudden question about Foxfire was a little stunning.

"Uhh, I--uh... I had some oil... watched TV and then went to bed." She cursed herself for not having done something more interesting or atleast not sound so lazy. "Wh-what did you do?" She added quickly. Rokusho raised his optics, surprised she would want to know.

"Well, I walked around town for a bit. Then I figured I would come to check on you late so I spent time mostly lazing about in a tree." He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. Foxfire giggled, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"No matter what you always seem to be in a tree." Rokusho nodded, mentally smiling.

"Nature's chairs as Hushi used to say. I'm just glad it hasn't rained yet otherwise I'd be quite rusty." This was... nice. He liked talking to Foxfire this way. Just the two of them have a perfectly normal conversation. He only wished he could've had more of them with her. No one to bother them so he was free to talk to her about anything.

"Ah! When was the last time you had some hot oil?" The FOX asked all of a sudden, remembering that they had box full of cans full of oil. Rokusho furrowed his optics, taken off guard by the question and actually trying to recall the last time he'd had hot oil.

"Hmm. Actually, I really can't say I can think of the last time I had oil." He mentally smiled, sheepishly at that.

Foxfire had been expecting that answer. His parts were always dirty and could've used a good tune up. Some hot oil would do him good. She patted his arm and leaned down to end of the roof.

"I'll be right back." She said before taking off down the shingles. Rokusho watched her quickly hop off the roof and swing into the window sill. He remained in his spot, taking in a deep breath to calm his nerve receptions down.

He'd been itching to talk to Foxfire about something slightly different than her activities of the night. Something that had had him on edge the rest of the afternoon.

He WANTED to say something about what Foxy had said in the Application room, had even thought about it most of the night on how to hint it to her. But the mighty Rokusho was afraid of what she would say or think of him. And the last thing he wanted was to remind her of what had happened in that white room.

Rokusho felt silly thinking that Foxfire would find a love interest in him. He was poor, mature, old Rokusho. Not to mention he was barely in town enough to talk to her properly. Why would she like him?

Then again, now that he thought about it, there were times when he really should've realized the possibility sooner. The night Foxfire had first been attacked by her dark side in her dream, the way she had hugged him so close when she was scared. Or last month when he had been cleaning up the glass in Akura's room with Foxfire, she'd fallen on him by accident....

Rokusho shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts. He had actually picture what would've happened if Metabee hadn't stormed in on the two.

What did Rokusho think of Foxfire? Friend. He had always pictured Foxfire to be a young(okay attractive) friend of his. He liked to talk to her and respected her for who she was. But he'd never considered her more than that. And he'd never considered she would feel any different.

However, now he wasn't sure.

'I'll just hint to her about it. She'll tell me that stupid Dark Fox was just teasing and that'll be the end of it.'

But the time to ask never came. Rokusho waited on the roof for another good ten minutes planning what to say, before actually wondering where Foxfire was.

He stood up from his spot and jumped to the end of the roof, swinging into the window frame. Rokusho made sure that Foxy was still asleep before entering the room. He opened up the door to peer down a corridor of doors to the others' bedrooms, passing by a snoring Ikki and Metabee, a sleeping Mrs. Tenryou and a snoring Mr. Tenryou.

"Foxfire?" He whispered, tip toeing through the hallway and coming down a carpeted staircase. He called her name again, knowing that with her hearing she HAD to hear him. He came into the living room, nothing. He walked into the front lobby with the door and a shelf of shoes and slippers, nothing.

Rokusho walked into the kitchen, something.

There was a box of hot oil cans just sitting on the floor, a small carpet thrown into the corner and muddy foot prints stamped across the floor. The KWG followed the foot prints all the way to the back door.

Everyone else was still asleep, the only thing Rokusho could notice that was gone was Foxfire.


	16. The Scent Of Rubber

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfires, Akura and Dr. Yukienata. Horumarin-sama owns Medabots. I own the rights to this fanfic.

Author's Note: /Is soooo winging this/ I'm up at about 12:30 in the middle of the night trying to wrap this up because I'll be swamped with studying for exams on the weekend. So sorry if this comes in late. I actually wanted to just end it off where the ---- is but it came out too short and had to continue. I just love my cliffhangers :P

"What do you MEAN she's gone?!"

The loud, tenor voice of Metabee's audio transmission reverbrated against the walls of the Tenryou kitchen. His three companions, Ikki, Rokusho and Foxy(especially her) winced in pain as the customary ringing of the ears/audio receivers followed.

"You stupid KBT! Not so loud!" Foxy hissed in a whisper, clutching her ears. Metabee folded his arms while still keeping a strong glare at Rokusho.

"I don't care HOW loud I am, how could you lose Foxfire at our own HOUSE?"

"I did not LOSE her." Rokusho defended, though still ashamed for letting her be kidnapped. He'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't bothered to notice someone taking her away right behind him! "Though I do feel responsible. I can't believe I let this happen." He wanted to yell at himself though was sure to be mauled by Foxy if doing so. "How stupid of me."

"Slaggin' right it was!" Metabee's voice was forced to come in loud whispered rants. "What were you doing here so late ANYWAY?" He asked, eyeing him suspisciously. Rokusho's optics grew wide when realizing what Metabee was so suspiscious about.

"Certainly not THAT."

"Well what then?"

"If you must know, I was talking with Foxfire." Rokusho knew that his explanation wasn't the best to use, considering that day's earlier teasings were still fresh in his mind. Metabee rolled his optics.

"Man you're so lame with femmes, I actually believe that!"

"Be. Quiet." Foxy gritted out.

"Just stay calm you guys." Ikki coaxed, gesturing with his hands to lower their voices. "Remember, my mom and dad are still asleep."

"Why didn't you wake them up?" Rokusho asked. He recalled Ikki making SURE their door was closed before coming downstairs to talk with him and the others.

"My dad was hesitant just taking in Metabee and wasn't exactly FOND of having Foxfire too." Ikki explained, remembering how hard it had been to get Metabee to start actually SLEEPING in the house. "We just brought Foxy in today so I don't think he'd let either her or Foxfire stay if he found I lost her."

"He did seem pretty bent outta shape when he saw Foxy." Metabee commented. Ikki nodded.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have brought that femme here in the first place then." Rokusho suggested, actually trying to seem innocent while doing so.

"Just what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"ANYWAYS," Ikki raised his voice lightly to catch their attention. "How are we going to find Foxfire? It's the dead of night and I don't see any clues." The KWG threw a scorn Foxy's way.

"Hmph, how do we know that Dark Fox didn't simply do away with her?"

"Stop talking like I'm not here." Foxy gave a deadpan look. Ikki took a step in front of her to take her from Rokusho's gaze.

"Foxy wouldn't do that. She's got no reason to."

"Who said she needed one?"

"I wouldn't just up and go 'do away with her' for no reason Beetle-butt." Foxy shot back, dipping in between Ikki's legs to face the KWG.

"And I'm supposed to believe you? The one who was trying to ki--"

"Okay, as much as I like a good Robattle in a house," Metabee cut in, walking in the middle of the two to seperate them. "We have to find FOXFIRE. Not fight."

"Wooah, Metabee the voice of reason." Ikki mused, glad to have it settled. The KBT raised an optic at him.

"Just what's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Uuh... hey Foxy you've got a nose, couldn't you just find Foxfire by smelling?" Ikki looked down at her, trying to distract Metabee's attetnion. The DFX type's optics brightened at the idea.

"Of course! Aki I'm such a dolt!" She flicked the side of her head in punishment for not thinking of it before. And no sooner had she accepted the idea then crouching down on her haunches, preparing her 'nose' to sift through the scents of the kitchen floor. She leaned her head down and sniffed this way and that with her ears twitching.

'If I didn't know any better,' Ikki thought, giving Foxy a funny look. 'I'd swear she actually WAS a fox.'

"Could you actually find her this way?" Metabee asked, tagging along behind Foxy as she walked on all fours.

"Maybe, but there's a lot of smells to go through--- Did someone spill sweet and sour sauce here?" She asked suddenly, rubbing her scent receptors absently. Ikki sweatdropped with a small laugh.

"Henh, yeah, Salty jumped at my legs and I lost my balance."

"So you got anything girl?" Metabee asked, playfully teasing her for acting like a dog. Foxy threw a dark look his way before sniffing along a path only she could follow to the door.

"I've got Foxfire's scent... and there's another one here. One that doesn't belong."

"Doesn't belong?"

"Mmm, it's not familiar with this house's scent."

Everyone's interest was peeked, even Rokusho couldn't help but peek over to find out the anonymous scent. They followed her out of the house into the backyard where she continued to inhale the smells all around her.

But the fun was soon came to an end when Foxy stopped in her tracks at the edge of the backyard where it met pavement and sidewalk. Ikki opened the gate, only to greet the road behind their backyard that turned into other driveways and passages in the neighborhood.

"Why'd you stop?" Metabee asked, looking around outside. Foxy rubbed her 'nose' again and shook her head.

"I lost the scent. After this it's all exhaust andcar fumes."

"So they got in a car." Rokusho deduced, placing a hand to his chin. Foxy nodded in agreement.

"Mm, but the scent in the house that doesn't belong is probably who took her."

"What did they smell like?" Ikki came up to her and watched as she got to her feet, her optics narrowed.

"Rubber."

-----

Foxfire's optics fluttered on, the pink lights illuminating the dark space she inhabited. Despite her optic processors trying to focus, she couldn't see slag of where she was.

She turned on her side, sleep still pulling at her muscle alloy. She fought against her body's temptation to unconsciousness and sat up. "Mneh?" Foxfire mumbled, blinking lazily.

Foxfire sat alone in a large dark place. She couldn't make out any defining shapes in her surroundings. It was pitch black everything. Sound familiar? She certainly thought so.

_'What's going on?_' She asked the dark Foxfire inside her... but no answer came. The silence was what was really getting to her. A silence that was deafening. Where was the voice of her counterpart? Where was the cocky attitude of the other Foxfire?

'_Oh... wait_.' That was right. Foxy was gone. Foxfire was all alone in this strange place... unless she was dreaming again.

Unfortunately, her tail swept across the surface she had passed out on and found nothing but concrete. Everything to her senses was real, there was no mistaking it. The pain in her nightmares that Foxy had caused were real but the sense of where she had been at the times were muffled.

Although Foxfire sorely wish it was, this was no nightmare. This was reality.

"Hello?" Her transmission echoed. Her hearing was also definite, not muffled like it had felt in the nightmares. This was all real. Foxfire wanted to say something else, just to get rid of the silence that felt so haunting. But something else cut it out.

Static from a speaker cut out the silence. Then a voice.

"Ah... you're awake." It was male, definitely coming from some kind of P.A. system of sorts. But no matter what distortion, Foxfire knew that voice.

"Where am I?!" She asked, jumping to her feet. A laugh came from the P.A., it was cold...but then it grew maniacal. Yes, she definitely knew that laugh from somewhere. "Answer me!"

"Ooh, no where special." The voice turned sly. "Just a... test room you could say."

The lights flashed on.


	17. A Plan To Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfires, Dr. Yukienata and Akura Yukienata. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own the rights to this fanfic. Please do not steal or take my characters for your use. If you would LIKE to use my characters for something, please ask.

Author's Note: Bah… This one's short.

The lights flashed on.

Foxfire was faced with four white walls. Four all too familiar white walls. Only there was no one way mirror to signify a booth where people were watching here. Also this room was much large then the last. The damage from Foxy was gone and the lights were the only space where the indifferent white ceiling didn't cover.

"Where... where am I?" Foxfire asked the PA voice. Her optics scanned along the room but found no sign of speakers to where the voice would answer from.

"_Why, you're in the Medabot Corporation_." The male PA replied, as sly and evil as ever.

The sound of a door opening cut through Foxfire's ear. She whirled around and onto her feet. Only to find Gill Girl, the only known female Rubber Robo, standing there. Grinning with her luscious red lips.

"Hello Foxeye."

"I knew it." She backed off a little, expecting a barrage of Medabots to escape from the door and into the white room. "Why did you bring me here?" Gill Girl seemed to pout at the defensive attitude.

"What's wrong? Scared Foxeye?" Foxfire blinked, suddenly noticing her proper name being used. Gill Girl smiled again. "Yes, it's Foxeye isn't it? Or maybe Foxuna?" She tapped a finger against her chin playfully.

"Wh-w---how?"

"How do I know your names?" She raised her eyebrows, finishing Foxfire's question. "It's quite easy when you've got your file published in Medal Discovery Times."

The Rubber Robo held up an old newspaper, wrinkled and fading with age. Foxfire's optics darted from Gill Girl to the newspaper.

"S-so? You still haven't answered my question, why did you bring me here? Haven't you already tried this?" She tried to keep herself calm, she tried to keep her tone leveled, she tried to keep from shaking but all of the above weren't working. Gill Girl could clearly see the fear in the femme.

"Not so much as you, as Foxy."

"F-Foxy?" Foxfure cursed herself for stuttering. "What's she got to do with any of this?"

"Everything."

------

Dr. Aki flipped through the pages of an all but small file on his desk. He pouted at the amount of paperwork was ahead of him, running a hand through what was left of his hair.

"Lord Buddha, this'll take me all night." He'd been hoping to at least leave around eleven. But with assigning Foxy to her new body and using the DS Extraction Chamber, he was forced to go through the filing of paperwork. Everything he did in his position seemed to revolve around paperwork.

He was in his office on the top floor. It was a large space with a massively-sized window looking out towards the city. With the night sky facing him and the low lighting in the room, Dr. Aki was on the edge of passing out on his desk. Good thing for caffienated pudding.

He picked up his pen, tracing his finger down a computer screen beside him and poked a few options and was just about to finish that report when

_'Bideep! Beepeep_!'

"Hmm?"

Dr. Aki looked down at his waist were a cell phone was strapped to his belt. He sighed and picked it up, flipping open the hatch to see just WHO was calling him at this hour.

"Moshi moshi, Dr. Aki spea--"

"_Dr. Aki we've got a problem."_ Ikki's rushed voice came through. The doctor rubbed his eyes behind his glasses and saw Ikki through the screen on his cell phone.

"Ikki? What are you doing awake?" He asked, perturbed by the 10-year-old.

"_Never mind that, Foxfire's been kidnapped!"_  
---

Ikki stood outside in the backyard with the cordless phone. Foxy, Rokusho and Metabee sat around him, hoping Dr. Aki would help them find her.

"_Kidnapped!? By whom?"_

"We think it was the Rubber Robos, but we don't know where they took her."

There was a sigh on Dr. Aki's side, a pause for where he massaged his temple. "_How could you let them take her_?" His tone was rather irritated. Ikki held down a defensive insult. Dr. Aki made it seem as this were his fault!

"I didn't LET them take her! I was asleep!"

"Yeah, ROKUSHO let them take her." Metabee piped up, pointing over to the KWG as if Dr. Aki were able to see him. Rokusho scowled at him.

"I did no such thing!"

"_Rokusho's there_?" Dr. Aki's voice asked, sounding surprised. Ikki nodded.

"Yeah he was talking with Foxfire before she got kidnapped."

"Atleast, that's what he SAYS he was doing with her." Foxy commented suggestively. Rokusho's plating heated up with red oil.

"I beg your pardon!"

" But he doesn't know where they took her." Ikki gave deadpan looks at the Medabots at his feet.

Another irritated sigh from Dr. Aki's end.  
-----

"We found out about your counterpart just today." Gill Girl started, still giving that same, sly, Rubber Robo smile. "And when I saw her in action... I wanted her."

Foxfire managed a glare, backing up a little. Her only wish was that Foxy would be here with her now. She could take care of this. She could get out, she could handle everything.

Why had they fought in the first place? Over some stupid control of the body for a little while? It seemed so petty now, just stupid sibling rivalry. Foxfire would do anything to have her 'sister' here. Even give her control of the body. She just wanted to be home.

Foxfire couldn't do anything here...

"And I WILL have her." The FOX type looked up and saw a Medabot walk up to Gill Girl's side.

It was a SIN type with almond-shaped, amber optics with light brown face plating. His armor resembling ninja clothing to the detail, with a white gleam that almost made him disappear in the white room. He had spiked, brown metal that rose up to act as hair. With his thin-build and leg parts, it was obvious this Medabot was built for speed. And deadly, what with the sheathed katana at his waist.

Sea Slug stepped up from behind the Medabot, arms folded behind his back, expression playing a grin. He was adorned in the usual Rubber Robo uniform and sunglasses. But he looked as if he were hiding something from her.

"And I know exactly how to get her."

"You." Foxfire narrowed her optics on the Rubber Robo. His voice was the one she had recognized over the PA system. He had been the one with the maniacal laughter. But then again, maniacal laughter seemed to come with job description.

His smiled widened. "Me."

"What do you mean, 'know exactly how to get her'?" Foxfire asked. Didn't they know Foxy was already gone?

"Glad you asked." The Medabot walked forward, letting Sea Slug come out of the booth completely. "I witnessed your... well Foxy's is more like it. Foxy's Robattle against Rokusho when we tried to make him evil."

(AN: To know what the crap is going on, go to read 'Secrets Revealed' Not by the Urusu... person... that was just recently added. The one on my user.)

Foxfire blinked a few times before recalling the incident. "S-so?"

"Well although that plan failed, I wouldn't call it a complete loss. I also saw how you fought Foxy to stop the fighting... as ironic as that sounds. It interested me what I found out while you two blurted things incoherently." He revealed his wrist from behind his back, where a Medawatch was displayed to her.

The FOX's body froze, her optics staring at the Medawatch. The Medabot slid into a battle position, hand reaching to the hilt of his sword.

"It's that Foxy usually comes out in Robattles."


	18. An Insult, An Idea, And A Challenge?

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfires, Akura and Dr. Yukienata. Horumarin-sama owns Medabots. I own the plot and rights to this fanfic.

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is late. Been busy what with the vacation off exams... that doesn't make sense but honest! I've been busy!Glances at number of chapters already Sheet, this is getting reeeaaally long U.

"White Sword" Sea Slug spoke the name of his Medabot, whom took a glance over his shoulder at the Rubber Robo. "Let's knock on Foxy's door. See if she answers."

The SIN nodded in acknowledgement and withdrew his katana from the sheath on his belt. Just the sound of the blade sliding against the metal surfaceof the sheath made Foxfire's ears shiver. The sound meant death. Offline-stasis.

"Strike Whitesword"

The Meda-ninja leapt to the air, raising the hilt of his sword high above him. Foxfire's optics had barely followed him. He came down with a slash, sheonly just dodging to the side.

She rolled over to the right, dropping to all fours. She couldn't fight, she'd no idea how to fight. Foxfire had never Robattled a day in her life. How was she suddenly supposed to defend her life for the first time?

But Foxfire didn't have the luxury nor time to ask herself these questions. White Sword was still attacking. He ran up to her for another strike, Foxfire ducked down, then jumped back. He followed, almost predicted her movements. His strikes and jabs came from all over.

It wasn't long until he made a cut along her mid joint. Foxfire had tried to make a backflip back, but White Sword had caught her in mid air.

"Aaah" Foxfire winced, dropping down to the floor. Oil seeped from her wound.

'58 percent damage to Mid section'

Sea Slug grinned, chuckling to himself. "Fast. You're worth the trouble." He then pouted. "But I see Foxy's being stubborn. Again White Sword, this time attack for damage."

'_He wasn't trying to hit me last time?_' Before she knew, Foxfire had been hit again. Yet White Sword still stood before her. Her arm sprouted a new, thing cut.

"Foxy isn't in this bo- aah" Foxfire jumped back, narrowly missing getting one of her ears chopped off. " She's not in this body"

"What's she saying?" Gill Girl asked from inside the booth. Sea Slug shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care."

"Li-listen to me" Foxfire yelled. It was all she could do toDODGE White Sword, let alone talk to his Medafighter. His attacks were not only graceful but quick. The only evidence that a movement had been made was the damage to his opponent.

"Why don't you fight back?"

"Hunh?" Foxfire side-rolled before looking up to White Sword. His amber optics seemed irritated.

"Why do you not defend yourself?" Came from his transmission, the voice from the speakers had a japanese accent to it. Only heightening the ninja resemblance. "It's an insult to me to refuse this fight."

Foxfire shrank under the scrutinous glare he put her under. " I don't want to fight"

She dodged another swipe from White Sword's katana and jumped. She bounced off the walls and landed by Sea Slug. The Rubber Robo jumped in surprise. "They took Foxy's soul out of the medal. She's in a different body now!"

" Different body...?" Sea Slug raised an eyebrow from behind his sun glasses. White Sword ran up behind Foxfire and was about to make another slash on her mid section but Sea Slug held up a hand. The SIN type blinked before bowing in acknowledgement. "They took Foxy out?"

"Yes, you've gotta believe me" '_Please let him listen, please let me go._' Her thoughts pleaded.

"Oh? And why SHOULD I believe you?" Sea Slug leaned down so his head wasbowed to Foxfire's level.

"E-eh? W-what reason would I have to lie?" Her optics swelled with innocence.

"You're the enemy." Sea Slug said simply, pointing to her. Foxfire sweat dropped. "And enemies lie."

"B-but-"

"Sea Slug, why don't we try tomorrow?" Gill Girl asked. "I'm starving."

The Rubber Robo sighed, placing his hands on his hips. " I suppose we could take a break... White Sword." The Ninja Medabot snapped to attention. "Keep an eye on her while we go for food."

White Sword bowed and Sea Slug closed the door to the white room. Foxfire stood there, dumfounded. Was this all REALLY happening to her?

-

"You have no idea where they took her?

"No."

"Do you have real proof the Rubber Robos are the ones who took her?"

"... No."

"Are you sure she was kidnapped?"

"... No."

"... Do you know ANYTHING that might help us find her?"

"Well Foxy said she smelt the Rubber Robos on our property!" Ikki answered defensively, not wanting to come out as some stupid witness who couldn't do anything.

Dr. Aki sighed and placed his hands on his hips. "But the Rubber Robos have been on your property before. That scent could be weeks old."

"No, smells have expirations on them." Foxy said. "It would have faded away if it were old. The rubber I smelt was new. Like it had just been there."

"But that's still not enough proof that the Rubber Robos are the ones who took her! The 'kidnapper', if there even was one, could have just been wearing rubber boots or something. That doesn't meant it was the Rubber Robos."

"Rubber boots?"

"It could happen!"

"Who ELSE would steal a Medabot?" Ikki asked, a little incredulously. It seemed so wrong to do it, it HAD to be the Rubber Robos.

"Ikki, Foxfire is the first completely artificially created Medabot. It's no surprise that someone would want to steal her. They'd make a bundle"

"She's already been stolen before." Rokusho added. "Once before when the body and medal was first published into Medabot findings."

"So it makes sense that the Rubber Robos are the one who would want her" Ikki stood by his idea. He couldn't picture any other kind of person who would actually take away someone's companion except a Rubber Robo. Dr. Aki elicited a loud sigh.

"Ikki... "

"Wait... Don't you have her Medawatch?" Rokusho asked.

The whole group was in the kitchen of the Tenryou house. Mrs. Tenryou was making tea while Mr. Tenryou paced around in the living room. Dr. Aki, Ikki, Foxy, Metabee and Rokusho sat at the table, trying to figure out a plan of action. Or some kind of lead.

Neither had been decided or found.

Ikki shook his head. "No, I never had Foxfire's Medawatch when she came to live with us."

"That's because Akura's got it." Foxy piped up. Ikki blinked lightly.

"Akura's got it? So it's at her house" Foxy shook her head for a 'no'.

"No it's WITH Akura. At the hospital." Ikki shuddered lightly. He had never enjoyed going to the hospital. Wierd smells, wierd machines, wierd sick people. It all just creeped him out. But Dr. Aki had a different expression. Confidence.

"Perfect. We'll just go over to the hospital and get the watch."

"Ah! Then we can contact Foxfire and find her."

"Exactly"

"I'll go." Rokusho stood from his chair, fixing them all with a proud stare. "I can get there quickest. I'll get the Medawatch."

"Who says YOU'RE the quickest?" Foxy rose an optic at the KWG , almost daring him for an answer. Rokusho rolled his optics.

"Don't go challenging me with meaningless bouts, Dark Fox."

"Meaningless! Why you-"

"Tea's ready." Mrs. Tenryou carried over a plate of cups and a tea pot to the kitchen table. Ikki sweat dropped, scratching the back of his neck.

"Thanks mom..."


	19. Breaking The Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxfire and Foxy, Akura and Dr. Yukienata. Horumarin-sama owns Medabots. I own the rights to this fic... strikes a pose

Author's Note: sooo winging this Man... I should really start thinking about wrapping this up or it might end up being my longest fic yet... Sorry for the delay, was a bitch **glares**

Sound is bliss. And hearing is a luxury.

Foxfire learned this as she was kept captive. To hear things, to know that there were other things around you was amazing. There were not only things around you, but you KNEW they were there and you were comforted by that fact. You weren't alone.

But no sound was to be feared. Because if there's no sound, it means there's nothing to make it.

Silence hung in the white room. The blank walls filtered out any kind of noise from the outside world from where Foxfire sat. She, huddled in the corner while White Sword stood proudly on the other side of the room. Watching her with saffron optics.

Foxfire attempted to keep pressure over the wound on her side. She needed to keep the oil from leaking, but it was hard when on of the wires had been sliced open. Thank you to White Sword's katana.

The quiet was to be feared. Nothing broke through it.

His optics kept her in his sight. When White Sword the ninja 'bot was told to do something by his Medafighter, he obviously stuck to it. He'd been ordered to keep an eye on Foxfire. Guard her.

The SIN type hadn't taken his gaze away from her for a second. There must have been five minutes inbetween each blink. He hadn't spoken, he hadn't fidgeted with precarious movement. White Sword hadn't budged from his spot since Sea Slug had left.

Ninja's are also known as 'silent killers'. Not to be mistaken with poisonous gases. Ninja's made no sound when entering an area, left no trace that they were ever around. Stealth and speed were a ninja's assets. But silence gave them the edge.

No one would expect anything to come if they could not hear it.

Silence was the killer. Silence was everything

Foxfire wondered if this was some kind of torture. To scare her into submission. White Sword just staring her down with his amber optics, the wound throbbing in her side, the air filled with nothing but... nothing. Her synthetic ears pained for noise, so accustomed to taking in the surroundings with it. She craved for some kind of sound.

A silence that was suffocating.

'_This HAS to be torture..._'

-

"You didn't HAVE to accompany me!" Rokusho called over to Foxy, dashing from lamp post to lamp post. She barely gave him a glance from the rooftops that she raced across. He uneasily noted that her dark armor was difficult to actually see properly in the night sky.

"You make it sound like I wanted to come with you!" Foxy remarked. Rokusho groaned in mid air. The sheer tone of the DFX annoyed him to no end. Always acting high and mighty! Grabbing hold of a street light for a full stop, his heels dented the shell casing around the bulb. The trim of his cloak flew beneath him.

"Go back, I'm in no need of your assistance!" He stood to his full height on the post. Foxy threw a dirty look his way before taking a sharp turn on her direction to the right.

"I don't want to be of 'assistance' to you. Akura's my Medafighter, that's the only reason I'm coming along!"

The KWG blinked in mild surprise. Was Foxy actually showing... loyalty?_'She came to see her Akura?'_

"Now if you're coming, pick up the pace Beetle Butt."

Rokusho's optics hardened, growing a stress vein on his helmet. "Stupid Dark Fox."

The two Medabots made their way through the city, weaving through the streets and cutting across building roof tops. The rest of the trip was done without conversation. Rokusho was a little peeved at Foxy for her attitude and... well Foxy just didn't like talking to Rokusho.

They came to a halt in front of probably one of the largest buildings in the city. With the white walls and many windows facing the front lawn and drive through for ambulances. The large sign read 'Riverview Hospital', lights illuminating the grounds for others to see. Foxy and Rokusho darted from the ground up to the balcony to Akura's room.

"Hah! Beat you! Told you I was faster." Foxy patted her rear teasingly once she made it to the balcony's railing, her black and red tail waving gently. The KWG type sighed in annoyance as he to made landing.

"I didn't realize trying to contact Foxfire would soon be made into an immature game." He said tartly. Rokusho slid open the glass door and peered into the room.

But of course, the hospital room of Akura Yukienata was the same as always. Cold and plain. The white drapes that framed the doors to the balcony hung lifelessly. A bed and chair on one side with the comatose form of a ten-year-old red-head, still sleeping away. On the other, a desk with knick-knacks of sorts. A set of clothing, a Peppercat plushy, a tissue box and a Medawatch.

Rokusho spotted the Medwatch, his almond-shaped optics settling on the red and white gadget. He crossed the room to the desk and picked it up. "Ready to try and contact her?"

"Whatever." Foxy took a seat in the chair beside the bed and folded her arms. He glared at her, tightening his grip around the Medawatch.

"Do you honestly not care at ALL about Foxfire?"

"I told you I only came to see-"

"That's not what I asked! You shared years with her in the same body and you hold no value to her whatsoever?" His gaze narrowed on Foxy. But the femme gave him a bored look.

"Are you going to call her or not?"

The KWG threw his arms up in defeat. "Fine, I give up. I give up in thinking you might have some kind of heart in that medal of yours. Foxfire's medal might be artificial but atleast hers has real feelings, unlike yours."

-

Foxfire shifted against the corner walls, wincing. The alloy in her metal was taking too long to repair itself. If she didn't get something to take care of her wound, the oil reserves would fail and she'd go offline.

And that certainly wasn't something she wanted to do around White Sword... the intensity his gaze had alone scared her. And this silence! Foxfire would've screamed just to hear herself if she weren't afraid of being struck by the SIN type.

But then... something broke the silence.

"Foxfire? Foxfire can you hear me?"

White Sword blinked a few times, taken off guard. Foxfire was the same. She gasped and looked at herself. Had that come from her? But it wasn't her voice. That sounded more like...!

"What was that?" White Sword asked, placing a hand to the hilt of his katana. Foxfire's optics widened as she backed up a little against the wall.

"Foxfire, please answer if you hear me. It's Rokusho."

Rokusho's voice was coming from her commlink! The one connected to her Medwatch. For a moment, the FOX's spirits had raised and she was sure she'd be saved now! And by Rokusho no less. He was coming to free her! Such happy feelings finally. Something to break through the suffocating torture of this ninja!

"Rokusho! I-"

But the happy feeling ended.

White Sword's blade was flawlessly and, of course, silently drawn and aimed at Foxfire's face. He'd even came up close enough for the tip to be only an inch away. All in two seconds. How did he DO that?

"Tell him, you're taking a walk." The SIN commanded, his audio transmission dropped down low so she was the only one to hear. "Tell him you're fine, you're just taking a walk."

"Foxfire? Are you alright?" Rokusho's voice came in rushed. He'd obviously caught her voice the first time.

"I-I..." The FOX trembled, so scared of what to do. A blade aimed to one's face could do that.

"Do it." White Sword said, this time more firmly.

"Foxfire?"

"... I-I'm fine... I just took a walk." If she could have, Foxfire would've gulped down. White Sword nodded in acknowledgement, though kept his katana raised.

"... What? You went for a walk?"

"Y-yeah, I'm at the park. Don't worry... I-I'll be back later."

-

Rokusho gave the Medawatch a most incredulous look. All this trouble, all this worrying. And all that time she'd just gone out for a walk? Without even a message, just leaving without a word.

... No. That wasn't Foxfire. This didn't feel right...

"She's lying." Foxy whispered to him, stepping up from the chair. She obviously didn't want to be heard by the Medawatch's commlink. His optics darted from her, then back to the Medawatch.

_'She must be in trouble._' He covered the Medawatch before saying "Someone must be listening along with her." He deduced. Foxy nodded.

"Just tell her to tell the truth."

"I can't! She's too scared to say obviously. And I'm not about to bring what she's so afraid of upon her." But the Dark Fox type didn't seem to care of such things.

"It doesn't matter what they do. We'll find her and they can fix her. No big deal."

Rokusho glared at her once more that night.

-

"Are they gone?" White Sword asked, his voice still hushed. Foxfire shrunk lightly under the pensive stare. He scared her to no end.

"I-I don't know-"

"Foxfire... we're coming to the PARK to find you. Stay where you are."

"Wha-what?" Foxfire looked down at herself, furrowing her optics.

"Don't worry. We're coming for you Foxy."

And the commlink cut out. The transmission ended.


	20. To Inspire

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin-sama owns Medabots. I own myself and all of my characters, that including Foxfire, Foxy, Akura and Dr. Yukienata. I also own the plot to this fanfic, that goes with the rights well. Thaaat's right. S'aalll miiine bitches.

Author's Note: As and edit for the end of the last chapter (coz I just read through it), when it says 'we're coming for you Foxy.' it's actually supposed to say 'we're coming for you FoxFIRE.' That happens because I'm an idiot who gets pissed off with alot and doesn't bother to proof read this crap.

... Also, Woot 20 chapters!

"Who WAS that?" The SIN type Medabot asked. Crouched down to Foxfire's level, he kept his katana aimed square in the middle of her head. "Answer me." But Foxfire's transmission was quiet. Her optics closed from him and her concentration was on keeping her energy.

'I have to stay strong. I have to stay online. Rokusho's coming for me. I need my strength.' Actually, all she needed was the phrase 'Rokusho's coming for me' and Foxfire would stay to her task.

FLASHBACK

"Are they gone?" White Sword asked, his voice hushed so not to be heard. Foxfire shrunk lightly under the pensive stare. He was obvious ticked that someone was trying to find her.

"I-I don't know-"

"Foxfire... we're coming to the PARK to find you. Stay where you are." Came Rokusho's voice.

"Wha-what?" Foxfire looked down at herself, furrowing her optics. What had he said?

"Don't worry. We're coming for you Foxfire."

And the commlink cut out. Rokusho's voice was gone, and so was the last connection to outside sound for Foxfire.

But the FOX didn't need noise to keep going now. She had hope. Hope to be rescued.

/FLASHBACK

"Oi."

Foxfire felt the tip of White Sword's blade nudge her face plate. But she knew it was only meant to get her attention. She opened one optic at him, managing a glare through it. He gave her a dubious look. It was the first indignant stare she had shown him.

That one optic was basically saying he didn't deserve to be looked at properly.

White Sword scowled. "Who was that?"

"A friend." Finally came the answer. But not a suitable one, for White Sword nudged her face again.

"A name, if you please." Foxfire turned her head away from him. She would stay strong for Rokusho. She would give nothing to the enemy. Foxfire would show the others that she could be determined. "You act so tough now. But in the robattle you were nothing but legs. Always running."

Foxfire glanced back at White Sword. The Ninja Medabot suddenly looked bored with her.

"I was promised a fight with a real warrior. Someone with true fighting spirit. But all I got was you." He dropped his blade and swung it back and forth from his hand. The FOX scoffed.

"I have fighting spirit!"

"My skidplate. You dodge, you run. You never attack. That's not fighting spirit." White Sword remained bored, almost disappointed. He even placed his cheek plate into his hand, watching his sword idly. "That is cowardice."

"I'm not a coward!"

"You say the Medabot I'm looking for is named Foxy. That you two seperated. Does that mean you're sisters?" Foxfire blinked a few times. He was ignoring her! Like she was nothing, he ignored her protests.

"... I'm not a coward..."

White Sword gazed at her through half-lidded optics. Saffron flecks through the amber lights.

"That must be some friend, to inspire such an attitude."

Foxfire blinked a few times, caught off guard. She leaned back, but that only seemed to encourage the ninja to lean forward.

"My Medafighter says that you hang out with a KBT type Medabot that we've been trying to get our hands on. Is he the one who called?" But the FOX type fell silent once more. She had to save her energy. She would tell him nothing.

"She told you she went for a walk, told you she'd be coming back soon, but you say she's lying." Dr. Aki rubbed his eye lids, glasses in his other hand.

"It was obvious she was!"

"She did not sound like herself. Foxfire would not just take off without warning in the middle of the night."

"And considering she was 'chatting' with Rokusho, no way she'd leave out of the blue." Metabee added. The KWG gave him a funny look.

"Why would I matter?"

"Dude, you are SO clueless."

Ikki folded his legs on his chair, unable to keep still. His whole body wanted to fidget."Did you go by the park anyway?"

"This idiot did." Foxy jerked her thumb over to Rokusho. " 'I just want to be sure.' He says. You knew she wouldn't be there but you still go and look." Rokusho grew a stress vein.

"Excuse me for wanting to check."

"Yes, excuse you."

"Okay, so she's not at the park. Chances are that she was kidnapped-"

"By the Rubber Robos." Metabee cut in. Dr. Aki put on his glasses and arched an eyebrow at him.

"We still don't know that. But okay, we can't rule them out. She's been kidnapped, someone's keeping guard." He sighed. "But that STILL doesn't answer where she IS. Foxfire is worth a lot of money as the first artifically created medabot. If the Rubber Robos managed to get their hands on her, they could sell her on the black market and Lord knows what would happen then"

"Dr. Aki, you have to calm down." Ikki's mother placed another tea on the table in front of the old doctor. "You really shouldn't get so uppity."

"'Uppity'?" Dr. Aki sweat dropped.

"Mrs. Tenryou is right. If we want to find Foxfire we have to keep our minds clear." Rokusho sat at the kitchen table and closed his optics. "We have to calm down and concentrate."

"And maybe stop talking so much." The KBT type muttered. Foxy stiffled a laugh.

"Okay, cleeaaring my mind." Dr. Aki leaned back in his chair and took in a deep breath. "Foxfire's been kidnapped, but we can't use the Medawatch to contact her because there's a guard."

Bdeeep! Bdeeep! Beeep!

"Hunh?" There was a unanimous blink amongst the group as a faint beeping sounded off. Dr. Aki laughed lightly and dug into his coat pocket.

"Eheh, I forgot to turn off my cell phone." Most of the others fell over anime style. Dr. Aki pulled out his cell and glanced down at the flashing number on the screen. "I should take this. Be right back." He got up and went into the other room. They watched him leave and an awkward silence fell upon them.

"So..."

"... What did you mean by calling me 'clueless', Metabee?" Rokusho asked, turning his head towards him. Metabee looked up and rolled his optics.

"You're asking me NOW? You're so slow." Rokusho narrowed his optics on him.

"I'm merely curious."

"And, like I said, clueless."

"But how AM I clueless?"

Foxy mentally smirked at the KWG. "Let him sweat it out Metabee." The KBT glanced over.

"You think I should?"

"If he wants to find out, he can ask Foxfire himself."

"What does it have to do-"

"What!"

Dr. Aki's shocked voice cut through the argument. Ikki jumped up with Metabee and they raced into the living room.

"Dr. Aki? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Ikki asked frantically. The doctor looked up from his cell ohone's screen.

"I'm fine. But the Medabot corporation was broken in to."

"Broken in to?" Rokusho repeated, his tone one of astonishment. "I thought it was impossible to break into the corporation."

"That's because it was done on the inside. Someone working there is apart of the Rubber Robos." He walked over to them and showed them a picture on his cell phone. "One of the security men there sent me this photo that was taken from one of the surveillance tapes."

Ikki held up the cell phone to the light. It showed a small picture of two people walking through the front gates. One a red head with glasses, the other a man with ruffled, brown hair and glasses as well with a sack over his shoulder.

"Ah! I recognize them!" Ikki exclaimed. "That's Sea Slug and Gill Girl!"

Dr. Aki nodded. "The officer was concerned when he remembered Sea Slug from when he posed as a worker at the corporation." He ran a hand through his hair. "With that bag over his shoulder I guess it's obvious. The Rubber Robos ARE te ones who kidnapped Foxfire."

"So that means they've been at the Medabot Corporation this entire time?" Rokusho asked, peering up at the photo as well.

"Yes, the officer checked the other surveillance tapes. They're in one of the Medabot Application rooms." Ikki blinked.

"You mean that white room?" Rokusho shuddered at the thought. Foxfire being back in that place, it couldn't have been easy for her. After everything that had happened today. After everything she'd been through, now THIS.

"We have to get her back."

"We've already sent officers up to the floor they're hiding on." Dr. Aki closed up his cell phone and dropped it into his pocket. "Let's just hope they're enough to handle the Rubber Robos."


	21. Why Not Fight?

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin-sama owns Medabots. I own myself and all of my characters, that including Foxy, Foxfire, Akura Yukienata and Dr. Yukienata. Sue me and I add another name for my personal sniper. That's right. I've got one. So watch out!

Author's Note: Sorry this is so late, out of town and shick really needs to end this

"Then fight."

Foxfire blinked a few times at the words. White Sword stood up straight and sheathed his katana.

"P-pardon?"

"You go on and on about how you're not a coward. If you're such a warrior then fight me." He paused for a second, placing a finger to his chin. "What was it...? Talk is cheap."

Foxfire's optics widened lightly, before sharpening to a glare. "I don't like fighting! Sometimes you have to be brave and not fi"

"Coward."

"I am not!" White Sword inwardly chuckled. She was so easy to tease. Foxfire seemed to care a lot about what others thought of her. And 'Coward' was definitely one of her buttons. "I just... I don't Robattle for stupid reasons."

"I bet you don't Robattle at all."

"W-well I've never had a good enough reason to."

"Oh yes, that's because you always had Foxy fighting for you. A real fighter wouldn't rely on others to battle for them." White Sword rolled his optics at her, the bored expression coming into play again.

"I can Robattle!" Foxfire sprung up to her feet defensively. Who was he to judge her? Foxfire knew the basics of Robattling. It was programmed into her! Of course she knew how. "I can Robattle just fine! ButI don't like fighting for fun." That's when she heard the soft sound of steel gliding over wood. White Sword had drawn out his katana again.

"Then fight for your life!"

"What do you think we should try next?" Gill Girl asked, taking a bite out of an egg roll. Sea Slug in the chair opposite to her, slurping up noodles with chopsticks.

"SLUURRRPW-well, fighting obviously hasn't worked. Perhaps torture...?" He mused, stroking his chin lightly. Gill Girl arched her eyebrows at him.

"Torture? Isn't it a little early for that?"

"Nonsense, torture is always done at the right time." He cheered before taking another mouthful from his noodle cup. Gill Girl rolled her eyes from behind her sun glasses.

"You know... we could always call Shrimp Lips."

"Phht, why should we call him? We're doing fine on our own. We just need some torture!" He barked. Just to show his distaste for the idea, he swung around in his chair to face away from the red head.

"No, I mean, maybe this is a job for the... you know... Device." Her voice dropped down to a low tone so Sea Slug had to strain his ears to actually hear her. He raised an eyebrow, before stubbornly shaking his head.

"No. No way." He started, taking another mouthful of noodles and swallowing them down hard. He swung back around, obviously eager to disagree. "The whole point of capturing her was that she was a truly evil Medabot. Using that thing would be completely contradicting what YOU said!" Gill Girl sighed, putting down her food.

"I know what I said Sea Slug. But like YOU said, there are two sides to that Medabot. If we can use the device to just lure her out, we'll take it off and it'll be a piece of cake from there on." Sea Slug let out a deep breath. He put down his noodle cup with Gill Girl's and ran a hand through his ruffled, brown hair.

"I suppose... it couldn't hur" The used-to-be leader of the Rubber Robo gang was suddenly cut off by a few slams at the door to the booth they were in. Soon followed were angry yells.

"Open up Rubber Robos! We know you're in there!"

White Sword's strikes were relentless. One after another they came without any sign of tire or losing speed. The blade swept through the air so quickly that Foxfire's attention was torn between keeping her optics on it and remembering to dodge it. During the two hours she'd been held captive, her body's alloy had managed to close up the outer metal. She was able to move but still had to watch the areas he'd sliced before.

He took a swipe to her neck and she ducked, narrowly missing having her ears chopped off. With her hands planted on the ground, she did a front flip to kick off White Sword's chest. He caught her feet before they made impact but her tail still moved, catching him off guard and knocking his feet out from under him.

He grunted as his side hit the ground, losing grip over her ankles. Though still loyally keeping his sword held tightly in his hand.

This was actually their fourth fight. White Sword in the lead with 4 0. No matter what, White Sword always seemed to have a way to counter her attacks and use them to his advantage. Just like the battle before to lure Foxy. But now it was just White Sword and Foxfire. This was her fight. Her first fight.

With that sword of his he was no less then an ace in Robattling. But of course it wasn't all the sword. His body was built for speed and acrobatics. He jumped, he dived, he flipped. He was a gymnast with oil lust.

And it was useless for Foxfire to try and use her elements. She could barely get away from, let alone get away from long enough to concentrate, gather enough of the element she needed and attack White Sword with it.

Foxfire learned that there was a SEVERE difference between knowing attack manuevers and actually USING those attack manuevers while Robattling.

'_Finally!_' She struggled to her feet and quickly bounced off the wall, then to the ceiling. Then immediately stabbed the ceiling with the blades on her arms and stayed put. She scrambled her legs up to keep her limbs a safe distance from her opponent.

Whom was giving her quite the devilish look from below.

"I hope you don't think you're safe up there." If she could have, Foxfire would've gulped down.

'_Focus! Focus!_'

White Sword sheathed his sword, narrowing his amber optics on her. The FOX type was currently crouched on the ceiling with both blades stuck a few inches deep into it. He mentally smiled and crouched down as well.

Just as the SIN type was about to jump up at Foxfire, his commlink beeped with attention, Sea Slug's voice following.

"White Sword. We've got company."

The Ninja blinked in surprise before glaring, mentally cursing. "Coming, Sea Slug." He rose up and turned his scowl up at her. "Stay here. I'll be back." Foxfire furrowed her optics in confusion.

"Wh-what?" But before she could even protest, he'd slammed the door to the white room. Leaving the FOX all alone. She hopped down from the ceiling, staring at the door.

Had she just... survived a Robattle? Foxfire's insides squirmed and wriggled with excitement. She'd actually held her own in a Robattle! And for her first one to be with a strong Medabot such as White Sword, she figured that must've meant SOMETHING.

'_I'm not weak... I'm not a coward._' Coward and weak certainly wouldn't be in her vocabulary anymore. White Sword had taught her to fight. To defend herself. To protect herself from enemies. There was no more asking for others' help, no more fleeing. She could defend herself now. Foxfire was capable of fighting for herself.

The phrase still seemed so foreign to her.

No matter what, she had always relied on others. Metabee, Rokusho, Foxy, Akura. Foxfire had never relied on herself. Relied on her abilities. The FOX inwardly smiled, closing her optics.

'_I can Robattle...'_ Slag, she felt like she could do anything! Was this REALLY the feeling that all the others got from Robattles?

Rokusho had always said to only Robattle when you were protecting others. When you had no other choice. Foxfire wanted to respect that motto but... now it really had no meaning to her. Why couldn't she Robattle for fun? If it was supposed to teach good sportsmanship and was all in good fun, why couldn't she do it all the time?

Plus it just felt so good!

Foxfire looked up at the door to the booth and gazed at it carefully. It was just a normal, wooden door. Brass knob, white, wooden.

Just a normal door.

Foxfire took in a deep breath.


	22. Flash Back Sequence

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots nor any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin-sama owns Medabots. I own myself and all of my characters. That including Foxfire, Foxy, Akura Yukienata and Dr. Yukienata. I own the rights to this fanfic does a jig

Author's Note: Refer to Secrets Revealed if you have no idea what 'The Device' is

Ikki's leg shook anxiously. When it had started, he didn't know. All he did know was that every time he stopped, it started up again absent-mindedly. His nerves were wracked and his thoughts worried.

Metabee sat beside him, Foxy beside Metabee. Rokusho and Dr. Aki across from him. Despite the metal clatter of the train shifting gears and travelling along the tracks, a silence floated around the group. It was around 2 AM now so there were barely enough passengers to fill one cart. The group had one to themselves so their silence filled the whole cart.

It was 2 AM. The guards at the Medabot Corporation had been sent to capture and arrest the Rubber Robos and rescue Foxfire. That had been at 11 PM.

There had been no word or answer from the guards since then.

The group was on their way to the Medabot Corporation. They'd started off with courage, bravery, excitement. THEY would get Foxfire back. THEY would rescue her. THEY would make sure she was okay.

But then a thought had arose silently. No one spoke of it nor asked anyone else about it. It was a simple question. So simple yet so scary. Then again, maybe it was the possible answer that scared them.

Was Foxfire okay?

M e a n w h i l e +

"I TOLD you this would come into use again."

"Shut up."

"You're just lucky we managed to make a new one!"

"Shut up."

"After you screwed up last time, I guess the independent assignments are out?"

"Shut up."

"Leave him alone, just bring it out. I think she's waking up."

"Fine, fine."

Shrimp Lips dug into his pockets and pulled out the all-too familiar device. The smooth, metal surface of a somewhat flat, oval shape. It was no bigger than an egg. Shrimp Lips' sunglasses flashed over the gadget, smiling behind his pacifier.

"Ooh I missed this."

"Shut up."

"Will you SHUT up!" Shrimp Lips yelled incredulously. The infant-sized man was ready to lunge at Sea Slug but White Sword was soon in front of his Medafighter. Shrimp Lips blinked a few times before sighing irritably. Punching Sea Slug wasn't worth getting sliced up apparently.

He handed the device over to Gill Girl, who held the large shooter gun in her hands. She loaded up the device and cocked the gun.

Meanwhile, an offline Foxfire sat in the corner.

Flashback

The wooden door flew off its hinges and against the facing wall. Foxfire leapt out, her optics toning down from emerald green to their usual pink. She looked around the booth before running to the nearest door.

But

/Flashback

The two guards sat across from her, tied up and gagged. Their own Medabots in a heap, a lot more than just 'offline'. Considering one of their arms was missing and part of the other's head was sliced open.

"Who wants to do the honors?" Asked Gill Girl, turning to the other two Robos.

M e a n w h i l e+

"D-haaaaww-Doctor Aki?" Yawned the security guard. Dr. Aki flashed his identity badge and strode forward into the Medabot Corporation, Metabee, Ikki, Foxy and Rokusho following behind. "What're you doing here so laerearly?"

"Important business." He quipped, stopping at the elevator and punching one of the buttons. The doors slid open and the group piled in quickly. The security guard blinked and they were gone.

"What time is it?" Ikki asked, hands fidgeting with the end of his shirt. Dr. Aki pulled out his cell phone and glanced down.

"2:30."

Flashback

But White Sword was always ahead of her. He came through the door she'd run up to and kicked her back. Sending her straight across the booth.

'38 percent damage to mid body.'

She winced her optics, and struggled to get up. White Sword narrowed his amber optics and

/Flashback

"Come on... come on..." Metabee muttered impatiently. He watched the light of the numbers slowly change from one to the next. The faint, classical elevator music in the background His emerald optics glared at the elevator doors and he kicked them. "Move it yeah hunk o' junk!"

"Metabee!" Dr. Aki scolded and Ikki sweatdropped. "Keep that up and we'll never get there!"

"Not my fault yer stupid elevators are so slow!"

"ALL elevators are slow Metabee. Deal with it." The doctor ran a hand through what was left of his hair and sighed. The Elevators came to a slow and stomach wrenching stop. The bell dinged. The doors slid open. The music went on.

Flash back

and glared. He drew out his sword, came forward and held Foxfire up by her neck. All in one solid movement.

/Flashback

The Rubber Robos stood there in full uniform. Shrimp Lips, Gill Girl, Sea Slug, and White Sword. The moon light spilled through the windows upon their forms, giving them quite the ghostly look. Facial features accentuated. And White Sword's armor shining quite handsomely. The SIN type glowered at Metabee, who returned the look. Sea Slug grinned happily.

"Well, well. If I'd known we'd be having the great Dr. Aki I'd have dressed up." Dr. Aki scowled at him and stepped forward.

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"You know who."

"Boo who?"

"Where is Foxfire!" Rokusho ran into the room, his white armor matching White Sword's. Their optics met. Scarlet red gazing through amber gold. White Sword placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and Rokusho readied his Chanbara sword arm.

"Ah! Even Rokusho has arrived!" Shrimp Lips squealed.

"Where... is Foxfire?" Rokusho slower this time. Metabee and Foxy walking up behind him.

"I'm right here."


	23. A Change For The Worse

Disclaimer:I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of MY characters. That includes Foxfire, Foxy, Akura Yukienata and Dr. Yukienata. Horumarin owns Medabots. I tried to win it in a card game. But the rights and plot to this fic were my constellation prize.

Author's Note: Officially lost count of chapters while writing this oO

"I'm right here."

Someone spoke. A voice from an audio transmission spoke out from a corner of the room. It was THE voice. The voice everyone had been hoping to hear again that night. Worried that someone might've silenced it forever. Her voice.

Yet different.

Ikki looked around the dark room. With the pale moonlight flushed over only one part of the room, alot of it was still in shadows. Dr. blinked, his eyes drawn to one corner of the room. One dark corner behind the Rubber Robos. Rokusho and Foxy spotted a flicker of movement there. Something dipped into the light before drawing back.

"Foxfire?"

Something had changed.

Sea Slug's sly and sinister smile was still framed on his face. "You've been called out Foxfire. Don't make our guests wait."

Then it came again.

"Yes, sir."

Foxfire stepped out of the dark corner, her red and white armor paled in the light. Giving her a ghostly look at first, were it not the metal lustre that was heightened. Her tail swept the ground in smooth strokes and her optics glowed heavily.

But something was different.

She was damaged in some areas, they could just make out of the dents and crude repairs done to her mid section and her face. A slash over her left face was more than noticeable in the beams of moon light. Her optics were narrowed to a glare. The pink lights were twisted somehow. Her movements were strong and confident, not like the meek and shy Foxfire Ikki and the others knew.

She was nothing like the Foxfire Ikki and the others knew.

She had changed.

"Foxfire are you okay?" Ikki was the first. He stepped forward with Metabee beside him. Dr. Aki kept looking over her, Rokusho just stared, and Foxy seemed surprised.

More or less because the look the FOX was giving her could've lit her on fire. (AN: expression. not literally)

"Foxfire is very okay." Sea Slug answered. He turned around to walk over to her, giving the group a sight of a gun holster on the back of his belt. Rokusho saw it and his optics widened a good two inches. That was not ANY gun. Metabee noted his shock.

"Rokusho, what's up?" He whispered over. But Rokusho didn't answer. Foxfire's ears twitched at the name. Sea Slug pulled her over to the Rubber Robos, placing her beside White Sword. Her face and expression remained unchanged. The large slash along the left side of her face with the glare

'_No... they couldn't have. There's no... Aki no._' Rokusho clenched his fists.

"What have you done to Foxfire?" Dr. Aki came forward from the group. Him being the tallest, he appeared as the leader. This time Gill Girl answered.

"Nothing special." She lifted up her sleeve, revealing a silver and black Medawatch. Everyone's eyes were drawn to that single wrist.

'_No way._' Ikki looked from the Medawatch, to Foxfire, then back again. '_They aren't planning to actually ROBATTLE with her... are they_?'

Foxfire's glare was set upon Foxy's form. She scowled back.

"What are you looking at?" She barked.

"Nothing much." Came an unfamiliar reply from Foxfire. Her tone was sly and dark.

"What'd you say!" Foxy was about to lunge at the FOX type, were it not for Dr. Aki who grabbed her arm. SeaSlug just laughed. Rokusho and Metabee gave Foxfire an incredulous look. Since when did she talk like THAT to people? Gill Girl patted Foxfire on the shoulder with a smirk.

"Now, now. Save the trash talk for the real fight."

"Ha! Shows what you know!" Blurted Metabee. The sudden outburst of noise broke the tenseness around the room. But his blurting soon turned to a statement. "Foxfire's never Robattled! She told me so!"

The only reply the statement received was a unison of maniacal laughter from all three Rubber Robos. Metabee was slightly taken aback while Ikki and Dr. Aki sweatdropped nervously.

"Yes, maybe the Foxfire YOU knew." Shrimp Lip spoke, walking over to the FOX as he did so. "However..." He finished his sentence by turning Foxfire around, her back facing them. Rokusho stared, Metabee stiffened, Foxy's voice caught in her transmission for once and Ikki took a step back.

On the medal hatch panel of Foxfire's back was a small, silver oval. It made itself obvious with the dents and burn marks around where it had leached onto her. The device from only a few months ago that had infected both Rokusho and Metabee in a way, was now controlling Foxfire.

"You monsters!" Rokusho roared before lunging at the closest Rubber Robo. Gill Girl. Her face flashed with surprise when he drew out his Chanbara sword to swipe down, but soon his view of her was cut off.

Rokusho found himself pinned to the ground just as quick as he had left it. He winced at his neck and shoulder joint being held down, as well as his right wrist. He struggled to move but a weight fell upon his torso. He looked up into his attacker's optics, only to find a pink gaze meeting his red. Foxfire sat upon him with a cold look of loathing and hat boaring into his soul.

This was not Foxfire.

She had changed.

"F-Foxfire?" He choked out, his transmission was fuzzing in and out with her right arm keeping his neck down. She didn't answer him. Not with a cheerful expression, a flush of red cheek panels or a friendly laugh. She merely glared.

Gill Girl smiled wickedly. "Good girl Foxfire."

"You see, the Foxfire you knew is gone." Shrimp Lips said, almost giddily. "And now," The red-head stepped forward, raising her Medwatch to her chest. "It's time for you to be gone!" The FOX type raised her arm, aiming to slash at Rokusho's neck.

A flash of motion and a blur of a color later, Foxfire was taken off guard knocked away of Rokusho. She hit the back wall with a SLAM and and slid to the floor in a heap. Rokusho sat up to find his rescuer standing by him.

Foxy twitched her tail joints into place, glaring with her deep, red optics at her 'sister'.

Gill Girl blinked before sharpening to a scowl. "Little pest." She grumbled. Ikki raised his wrist to his chest to match her, both Foxy's and Metabee's medawatches strapped to it. His instincts kicked in, telling him now was the time for action. Now was the time for fighting.

But a voice inside his head, meeker than Ikki's instinct, more like a worry wart of a voice, spoke up.

'_But... it's Foxfire_.'


	24. Moonlit Battles

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin owns that. I own myself and all of my characters, that including Foxy, Foxfire, Akura Yukienata and Dr. Yukienata. I also own the rights and plot to this fanfic. I also own the device. Do NOT sue. Hear me? NO sueing! Sueing is bad for the soul! If you sue, I shall sick the device on you!

Author: Has sneaking suspiscion she'll never get this finished

_But... it's Foxfire._

"Foxfire, attack with blades!" Gill Girl barked from the sidelines of the two other Rubber Robos. With full compliance, Foxfire's blades slid out to the shooter pockets, though remained the same shape. She leapt from the ground to pounce on Foxy, expecting her to dodge but to her surprise Foxy jumped up to meet her.

She waited until Foxfire was just descending on her before jumping even higher and kicking her to the side wall.

The FOX crashed against the wall back first, sliding to the floor in a heap.

'38 percent damage to mid section.'

Gill Girl cursed under her breath. "Get up Foxfire!"

"Ikki, what do I do?" Metabee asked frantically. He shifted his weight from either foot in anticipation. As said before, Metabee does not play spectator very well. His optics followed the movements with precision, sorely wishing he could be the one moving. He glanced over his shoulder to his Medafighter. "Ikki?"

Rokusho couldn't take watching from a distance much longer either. He had to help. If he let Foxy take care of things, Foxfire would more likely end up offline then saved. Just as she was getting up again to face her 'sister' he was walking out to her, hoping to be able to just take the device off of her by hand. Fighting couldn't solve this situation. He had no idea what effect taking the device off would have on him, but it was better than watching her get pummeled.

However, he never did find out what effect the device would have.

Out of nowhere, White Sword stood before him. Rokusho blinked at him before his optics sharpened to a glare.

"Out of my way." He said, his tone more of a warning then anything. But White Sword stood his ground. Not a word came. Rokusho noted that the ninja liked to keep his hand on the hilt to his sword quite a lot, as if that were a warning itself.

"Don't interfere." Was all that he heard from White Sword's transmission. Rokusho growled lightly.

"Get out of my way, or I shall knock you out of it." Even before Rokusho had finished his sentence, a blade was drawn and aimed between his optics. White Sword was quick, to say the least. But Rokusho did not flinch. Perhaps it was that he didn't notice. The only thing the SIN type knew next was that his sword was met with another blade. A gold one.

"Ikki!" Metabee repeated. "Ikki what do I do!"

But Ikki had frozen. He could barely speak, he couldn't answer his Medabot. He couldn't tell him to attack just like all the other Robattles. He couldn't shout the order or pick up strategies to win. How could he win when he didn't even want to Robattle? How could he Robattle against a Medabot that was like his own?

Ikki stood there for a time that he didn't even realize was passing. His thoughts not going a mile a minute or constant questions plaguing his head. It was a simple fact that kept repeating itself over and over and blared itself to Ikki's attention.

The clashes of metal on metal, steel on steel, Medabot on Medabot rang throughout the room. The Medabot Corporation's floor had become a battle ground for them. Oil cascaded along the ground, forever staining it with the memories of the Robattles. The opponents may forget their battles, but the ground they fight upon never forgets.

Foxfire and Foxy faced off once more. Pushing forward against each other, blades met armor. Foxy winced heavily, the sharp steel slowly making its dent through. Her armor wasn't strong. She was made for speed, not durability. And from the day's Robattle with Zagan and Devon, her blade weapons were disabled. She had nothing but her body to defend herself.

And right then her body wasn't holding up so well.

'10--17--20--30 perc---'

Foxy growled through her transmission and ducked down, taking her arms away from Foxfire but keeping her right leg stretched out. Foxfire fell forward a bit. But enough to catch her off guard and allowed Foxy to sweep her leg from under Foxfire's feet.

'30 percent damage to right and left arms.'

White Sword and Rokusho clashed, sparks flying from the grated swords. White Sword jumped back and practically flew forward with a side slash. More sparks.

The clouds drifted along the sky, moving to hide the moon. The pale, white face disappeared to its own business, darkening the night.

Everytime White Sword and Rokusho met, the sparks lit the room. Only lasting a second until they returned to an inky black blanket full of noises. The sounds were clear as a bell. Landings, grunts, metallic punches. Only sounds in the dark. But the sparks the two Medabots gave them sight. To realize what they were for the poor souls whom were not involved.

The two were a perfect match. With parrying and slashing it was a Robattle for any kind of fan. Equal with speed and skill, both manuevering in such an art. As if they'd been built for it.

But finally, White Sword found his advantage. Something to finally pull his way in the fight. Rokusho made a jab for the SIN type's head, narrowly missing by a hair's breath. Leaving his midsection completely open and Chanbara sword arm over White Sword's shoulder.

None the less, the ninja took his full golden opportunity.

White Sword striked from the side with his katana over Rokusho's stomach joints. Oil sprayed from the thin cut now open. White Sword's blank white armor was soon covered with it.

Foxy sat over her sister, holding down both arms and struggling with her legs. Foxfire wriggled and squirmed beneath her endlessly. The DFX type had made several grabs for the device but Foxfire refused to stay still long enough for her to do so.

The only other solution was to knock her out before taking it off.

Problem: Foxfire is very stubborn when evil.

"RAAaaagh!" Rokusho cried out, holding his middle. His optics winced in pain. His fists clenched.

'68 percent damage to mid secion. Oil reserves failing.'

The FOX's body froze as Rokusho fell to his knees, clutching the wound skillfully inflicted. She turned her head only to see White Sword stand over the KWG type, his katana dripping with the fresh oil. He raised his blade over Rokusho, readying for another strike.

"IKKI!" Metabee went up to the boy finally and grabbed him by the shirt. "Ikki this is NOT the time to space out!" The ten-year-old looked down and blinked.

"What?"

"We need to get in there! What's the plan of action!" The KBT exclaimed. Since when did Ikki freeze up like this? He could understand when he'd seen Foxfire slashed up the way she was when Rokusho had been evil. But this was just Robattling. What could shake him up so much?

To Metabee, it was just another fight. It was a fight to Ikki as well. But it was a wrong fight. He couldn't Robattle Foxfire. He couldn't Robattle against a Medabot that he felt was his own.

It'd be almost as bad as Robattling against Metabee.

"We have to find another way."


	25. A Deadly Element

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own myself and all of my characters, that including both Foxy, Foxfire, Akura and Dr. Yukienata. I also own the rights and plot to this fic. The cupcakes of inspiration however, were bought by my sister so they're still under deliberation

Author's Note: Whoo! This is officially the longest fanfic I've ever written! Err, sorry this took so long. I wanted to wait till the end of school before continuing.

Rokusho fell to his knees, Metabee glared at his Medafighter, Foxy reached for the device, White Sword readied his finishing blow, Ikki devised a plan, Foxfire stared, Dr. Aki called 911 and the Rubber Robos did what they did best. They laughed maniacally.

Rokusho put one hand out to the floor, keeping himself balance. But even that didn't help. His other hand cuddling the wound in his middle, oil drenching his finger joints. He was having trouble keeping online. His optics felt fuzzy.

'_No... No_.' He told himself, wincing. The moon's belly breached the clouds' blanket, illuminating anything in its reach. Yet Rokusho was still shaded. He glanced up ahead, only to find two legs standing in his sight. Something dark dripped down in a puddle in front of him.

What was that?

It looked familiar... something told Rokusho it was bad.

Oh. It was oil. Why was that bad?

Oh right. His oil, seeing his oil was bad.

His head rose up a few more inches, only to meet the very point of White Sword's katana. Drops of the KWG's oil dropped onto his face.

'_... No._'

"NO!" Foxy fought to keep the red version of herself still but the FOX type refused to give. She stared off to the side as White Sword striked down on Rokusho, ending their Robattle. "NO!" His head rolled a few times before wobbling into place.

'100 damage to right arm, function ceased. 100 damage to left arm, function ceased. 100 damage to head, function ceased. 100 damage to left leg, function ceased. 100 damage to right leg, function ceased.'

"Sit STILL!" Foxy yelled, trying to get a better grip on her wrists.

Suddenly, she was still.

Foxfire had her head facing her, her optics glowing a bright, misty silver.The scar still strewn over her silver face. Foxy knew that element. She also knew what attack Foxfire was planning. She knew it better then any other because it was the one of the attacks she'd been forbidden to do.

"Foxfire... don't." The DFX warned.

No answer, no response, no acknowledgement that auggested Foxfire was even aware that Foxy had spoken.

Just the glowing optics.

"Foxfire...!"

Foxy was suddenly thrown back against the wall, catching everyone's attention. Only because not only was she thrown about 10 feet up from the ground, she was held there by an invisible force. And from the looks of it, the froce was pressing against her more and more.

Parts of her armor started to dent inward.

'34--65--80 percent damace to midsection.'

Foxfire rose up from the floor, turning over to where White Sword stood. By Sea Slug's side as always. Foxy fell to the ground in a heap, taking in deep breaths as if the wind had been knocked out of her. The SIN type glanced from her to Foxfire before arching an optic. She certainly was different from before. 'She should finish this though. This is getting boring.'

That's what White Sword WOULD have thought, if he were not suddenly hurled to the doors of the elevator.

"Ikki, we need to do SOMETHING!" Metabee gritted out. Things were escalating by the second. More and more the situation worsened and all the KBT could do was WATCH! Ikki's eyes were flicking back and forth on the ground, going over ideas, questions, plans, anything that could turn things around.

Anything but Robattle.

"Metabee's right Ikki!" Dr. Aki piped up, whapping the ten-year-old on the shoulder. "You've gotta get in there! Foxy's damaged, Rokusho's offline and Foxfire's found her deadly element! You're the only one left!"

"Deadly element?" Metabee perked up. Dr. Aki nodded.

"She's concentrating on the metal alloy that White Sword and Foxy are made of. If she continues, she could completely destroy their entire bodies if she wanted. And from the looks of it--" They looked back up to see Foxfire using attacking the ninja the same way she'd attacked Foxy. He was being compressed against the room's walls. Enough to dent INTO the concrete.

Ikki tapped at his thigh absently, fidgeting with every thought. When suddenly, his fingers drew over a disfigured bulge in his pocket. Ikki rummaged into it, pulling out Foxfire's Medawatch.

Somewhere, a light bulb flashed on.

"Of course!"

"FOXFIRE! What do you think you're DOING!" Sea Slug screamed. Before his eyes, his Medabot was being brutally killed! "Stop THAT!"

"Foxfire that's enough! Attack THEM! Not us!" Gill Girl joined in. What would make her react such a way. Even if they had programmed her evil, this was WAY too evil for the Rubber Robos!

The FOX type stood there with her fists clenched, scowling up at the Ninja type. His parts slowly collapsing into themselves. Soon enough, they'd get to the medal and it would die as well.

The glowing of her optics brightened, and a cry of pain emitted from White Sword. His damage reports piling up higher and higher.

Inside her head, the voice of the device instructed her actions. '_Kill. Destroy. Kill. Kill!_' It shrieked. It told her what to think and how to react. The programming bent on nothing but evil. _'Kill!_'

Then, another voice came. '_Foxfire_!' The programming paused, trying to identify the voice.

And the silver optics faded back to pink. Foxfire held her head and blinked a few times. "Uueh?" She mumbled, her sensors dizzy. White Sword dropped back down to the floor, coughing in fits to let his internal systems try to repair what they could.

Ikki's eyes widened two fold as Foxfire fell to her knees, a rather dazed look in her optics. "Foxfire?" He held his wrist up to his mouth, her medawatch strapped to it. The commlink opened. She turned her head slowly towards him.

"Ikki...?"

The other voice faded in her head, and the programming decided it to be a glich. A minor error, and returned. Running at full power. '_Destroy_!' It yelled, making up for lost time.

Foxfire's optics sparked back to their twisted pink and the glare appeared once more. She faced White Sword, whom as still huddled on the ground. He looked up indignantly, deep breaths fading over his audio transmission. '_Kill!_'

Ikki raised his wrist back up. "Foxfire stop!" He yelled into the commlink. The programming paused yet again, now searching to identify the voice. A minor error could only happen once. Something was trying to breach the program.

The FOX fell back down, kneeling in front of White Sword. The ninja lifted himself from the ground, managing to sit up. Ikki shoved Metabee forward and pointed out to Foxfire.

"Get it offa her! Now!" The KBT nodded, racing down the battlefielded floor. "Foxfire! Fight it! Don't let it control you!"

The programming found the commlink patched into Foxfire's head. Soon searching and finding a way to delete it.

"Oh no you don't!" Sea Slug reached out to grab Metabee from the floor, until one of his arm cannons was aimed for his forehead. "Hey, hey. No need to get violent." The Rubber Robo leader back off, holding his hands up with a nervous smile.

"Foxfire keep control! Please!"

Foxfire sat, bowing her head forward, her optics dimming. "I'm sorry..." She whispered to the SIN.

The programming deleted the commlink, cutting her off from her medawatch. Metabee grabbed onto the device and followed with a tug. Foxfire turned to look over her shoulder, the glowering expression aimed right for him. She went to turn to face him completely--

ending up with Metabee yanking the opposite way, ripping off the device.


	26. The Nightmare Ends

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots, nor any of the characters from the original manga. I own myself and all of my characters, that including Foxfire, Foxy, Akura Yukienata and Dr. Yukienata. And the device. Can't forget the device. Horumarin owns Medabots. I own the plot and rights to this fanfic, courtesy of the site.

Author's Note: Omaigod it's almost done 0 0. We should like... party or something. Y'know, to celebrate the end. Atleast I think we should. Okay, if -I- finish the fanfic in this chapter, I say you guys bring smoothies. And pie. It's not party without smoothies or pie. Then we can parrtaaayy.  
I've been sick the past week so I'm allowed to be weird :x

The squeaks and rattling of tiny wheels rang throughout the hall, though still quiet despite how many of them there were. The white, tiled floor just barely reflected his feet as they hung a good two inches or so above them. There was peace in the hallway, yet chaos. Women and men alike rushed and walked this way and that. He would've been surprised if half of them even knew where they were going, if he were paying attention.

But his optics were fixated on the door just to the right of him. Brass numbers nailed near the top told him that behind it was room 205. But the fact that the door was still closed told him that the doctors were still working.

It had been an hour. Not unusually long for them.

But as the minutes ticked by on the clock above him, he wondered more and more what they could be DOING that was taking so LONG.

But then again, he was a rather impatient Medabot.

"Metabee, stop that." Ikki nudged his elbow against his partner. The KBT glanced up with a blink.

"What?" He asked, still holding an indignant tone.

"You're kicked the bench leg, stoppit." He looked down and, indeed, he was absently hitting his boot with the bench leg. Already there was a good indent.

"Sorry." He mumbled, definitely not in the mood for arguing."

"S'okay." Ikki replied, his voice was hushed and his eyes half-lidded. The ten-year-old obviously wasn't used to all-nighters. Metabee checked his internal clock.

04:27 AM

"You should sleep." Metabee quipped. Ikki side-glanced him as he leaned back against the wall.

"Hunh?" The Medabot seemed hesitant about repeating himself, looking almost... embarrassed?

"You should go to sleep. I'll wait." He said, suddenly replacing the kicking of the bench with a tap of his hand to his knee. Ikki smiled and shook his head.

"Naah, I'm fine. Thanks though." It might've been a convincing argument, if Ikki hadn't yawned at the end of the sentence though. Metabee was just about to protest when the door to room 205 opened. The duo rose up from their seats immediately.

Dr. Aki stepped out, lab uniform and all, and glanced over to them. There was a pause, no words needed. Ikki and Metabee's hopeful stares asked Dr. Aki's rather calm face. The calm face grew into a proud smile, and the hopeful stares followed into relief.

"They'll be fine. The bodies just need some time to rest."

The three of them were still inside the Medabot Corporation. The Rubber Robos had been apprehended only moments after the device had been pulled off Foxfire. The police and security were summoned in to arrest them. But it was only twenty minutes later, when they were bringing Foxfire, Rokusho and Foxy down to the Medabot Infirmary, that they were told the Rubber Robos had managed and escape. Thanks to White Sword.

No one seemed surprised at the fact. Most were just glad it was all over with. Rokusho and Foxy were in intense care, whilst Foxfire was just recovering.  
However, dear reader, it does not end here.

"Dr. Aki." Ikki said while they went down to the cafeteria for an early breakfast. Metabee stayed behind to wait, saying something about 'being a good brother' and nonsense. The old man 'hmm?'ed in answer. "You were talking about Foxfire's 'deadly element' back there, something about the metal in the Medabot's body?"

Dr. Aki hesitated slightly, leaving his mouth ajar before giving a slow nod.

"Yes. I did... why?" Ikki reached out for a carton of orange juice.

"Why's it called the DEADLY element?" He'd expected that question, and probably a million more to follow it soon after. Dr. Aki grabbed a soup bowl and led Ikki to an empty table. It was almost 5 AM so a lot of the tables WERE still empty. Dr. Aki tapped his cheek for a moment with his chopsticks before answering.

"It's called the 'deadly element' because, with a move like that..." He trailed off, pausing again. This was a subject he'd hoped to have never come up. With anyone. "Look, there's a reason why we only made one Foxfire." He started. "Elements can be a very complicated thing. Complicated, and dangerous. They make up everything that we live in. Like--" He pointed to Ikki's juice carton. "You break down styrofoam, it goes to polymer and styrene. Styrene is a liquid and can derive from water. Therefore, Foxfire can control it."

Ikki blinked at the example, suddenly looking at the orange juice carton at a new angle. "What but-- how can she? It's not a liquid now so she shouldn't be able to do that."

Dr. Aki nodded in agreement. "You're right. She shouldn't." Then came a regretful sigh. "In the beginning, Foxfire could create and manipulate the basic elements. Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. And that's all she was supposed to do. But...," He paused. Ikki leaned his head forward. "... But eventually, Foxfire learned how to use those elements, even if they had been chemically changed. Basically... giving her access to everything on the planet."

"As you saw, Foxfire was able to gain control of the metal alloy in White Sword and Foxy. Metal comes from the minerals in the earth. We call that kind of power the 'deadly' element because with that attack, she could completely destroy her opponent. We were almost going to scrap the entire body, only because it would be too powerful."

"So--" Ikki cut in, holding up a hand. His drink abandoned. "So you were going to destroy her because she could destroy the Medabots? But couldn't that be useful for you guys too... I mean couldn't she be with the Select Corps. with that power?" Something so small could do so much? It was a hard concept to accept, and to understand. But the comforting fact came to face Ikki. Foxfire didn't Robattle, and Foxy played fairly. They would've never fought against Medabots so violently.

"Ikki... Foxfire's capable of killing humans just as easily. You realize that?" The ten-year-old furrowed his brow.

"W-what? How?" Another sigh.

"Think of what we're made up of Ikki. The biggest percentage of our bodies is water. We know Foxfire WOULD never kill a human, but it's the fact that she COULD that scares people. If public knew that the Medabot Corporation had created such a thing, there'd be riots in the street. They'd think we were making weapons of mass destruction. And THAT's what Foxfire is. She's a weapon that could cause MASS destruction."

He stirred around the contents in his cup before shoveling in a few vegetables. The empty cafeteria filled with nothing but the beginning aromas of breakfast just starting to be made. Ikki sat across from Dr. Aki, taking in what had just been filled into his head. Foxfire could've never been. Something so small and innocent could've been look upon as nothing but a powerful tool. Ikki could agree with Dr. Aki on most of his points. But...

"But then-- why's Foxfire still alive?" Dr. Aki slurped up some of his noodles, nodding in acknowledgement before answering.

"Well... slurrp... slrp. Like I said, when she was first created, we first thought she was only able to use the basic elements. Then when we were about to market her, she was stolen. Yukienata's daughter, Akura, found her and claimed her as her own Medabot. Dr. Yukienata decided it'd be okay and she stayed with the Yukienatas. Instead of working for the Select Corps, Dr. Yukienata wanted to see how Foxfire functioned in a family setting."

"A few months later, Dr. Yukienata found Foxfire actually moving around the Medabots in her Robattles. We realized what she was capable and the first suggestion was scrapping the body. The Medal would be saved so there would be no real harm. But Yukienata refused it, she'd became to close with her to sen her to the garbage."

"After debate, we figured Foxfire was a safe Medabot. She knew what she was doing wrong and promised to never use her 'deadly' elements. We referred to them as the elements she could kill living things with themselves. We wouldn't make another, she'd stay under supervision of Yukienata and the public would never find out about her. It was a fool proof plan."

"Today... today was just too close to breaching that plan." Dr. Aki finished off his soup, and Ikki ran his hands through his ragged, bed head hair.

"What happens now?" He asked. The doctor shook his head.

"It's hard to say. The Rubber Robos could make more and more of those stupid gadgets to mess with her head and she could wreak complete mayhem. This is too big to just not mention to anyone. But we managed to stop anything from happening thanks to your quick thinking."

Ikki blinked, before reddening. "Aww, well." He grinned sheepishly with a sweat drop. "It was nothing'." Dr. Aki smiled, rising up from his seat.

"We should go see how the others are doing."

Foxfire stepped out from her room, her vision still staticky with sleep. She peered down a hallway, then turned her head to the next. Sitting on a small bench, looking down at the floor was a yellow KBT. His green optics half-lidded with exhaustion.

The FOX had woken up in a strange and unfamiliar room. Her first thoughts had been '_Where am I?_'. Then suddenly, '_Oh Aki._'  
The memories of her battle flooded through her head. White Sword, the Rubber Robos, Ikki frozen, Dr. Aki yelling, Foxy fighting her, Rokusho on the floor, then Metabee taking something from her back.

Everything seemed to come at her all at once. Rokusho, poor Rokusho. The sight of his defeat scared her. He had... with White Sword... they'd... Foxfire wanted to cry. Was he okay? Was he safe now? And what about Foxy? Foxfire had gone way too far. She'd nearly destroyed her. Would they be able to repair her?  
It was Foxfire's fault. It was all her fault. If only she'd been stronger, she would've been able to stop this. No one would have gotten hurt.

Eventually, she decided to look herself over in a conveniently placed mirror across from her bed. Traces of the device and the battle were gone. Instead, her armor looked cleaner than it had in a long time.

What would she do now? She'd forbidden the rules, she'd nearly destroyed Foxy and White Sword. What would THEY do now? Would her body be destroyed now? Or maybe her medal too, considering she'd disobeyed their wishes. Would they destroy her body and medal?

Foxfire had paced around the room for almost ten minutes. All that got her was a very worried expression and frayed nerve systems.  
She had no choice. She had to be brave... brave just like White Sword had said. '_I can't be a coward anymore._' She thought to herself. She would face the music, no matter how threatening it was.

Metabee looked up at her, his eyes widening.

"Hey, you're alright!" He slid off the bench and trotted up to her. She gave a nod, inwardly smiling. He seemed happy enough, or maybe he didn't know?

"Mhmm, I just woke up." She lied. He nodded in acknowledgement, nodding his head to the door beside her.

"Foxy and Rokusho are still restin' up." There was BIG breath of relief let out from Foxfire. They were okay.

"Are you okay?" She asked, suddenly looking him up and down. No injuries. No signs that he'd even been in a battle. "Did that thing do anything to you?"

"Eeh? Oh--no! No, no I turned out fine. Just gave the thing a good ol' yank and it came right off. You uh, you passed out though. Sorry." Metabee sweat dropped, arching his eyes and rubbing the back of his head apologetically. Foxfire mentally smiled.

"S'alright. So you didn't get hurt?" The KBT seemed bitter about that.

"Phht, NO. Stupid Ikki wouldn't even let me Robattle. I coulda taken that White Sword guy on." Foxfire laughed, but it was a short one. She paused, her optics dimming.

"I'm... I'm sorry. About everything I did." Metabee quirked an optic.

"What?"

"Back... back there. I did terrible, terrible things and I-- I'm really sorry." Her voice strained, soon following up with a bow. Metabee blinked a few times before putting his hands to her shoulders to bring her back up.

"Wait wait-- it's not your fault. Stupid Rubber Robos and that device thing messed you up. Took your memory so you couldn--"

"But they didn't." She cut in, her audio transmission wavered. If she were able, she'd be crying by now. Her optics brightened up, but only in sadness. " They didn't take my memory. I knew what was going on the entire time! I had complete control but- but I wanted to do all these bad things. Even if it was that little machine I should've controlled myself. I-- I let you guys down."

Metabee watched her through wide optics as she explained what happened. White Sword kidnapping her, the Rubber Robos wanting Foxy, then White Sword taking her down so they could attach the device. The story came apart as the KBT listened.

"I'm sorry." Came at the end, even if it had started at the beginning. She bowed her head, her arms folded. "I almost killed Foxy, what happens if they try again and I end up hurting you?" He shook his head.

"We wouldn't let it happen. We stopped you today, we'll--"

"But what if you can't?" She pressed, her voice sobbed. Her cheeks tinged with red oil. "What if something goes wrong?"

"You..." Metabee paused, searching for some kind of answer. How did he come up with one to compete with that kind of question? "You... can't ask stuff like that." Foxfire furrowed her optics. "You might as well be askin' 'what if the sky falls?' or 'what if I sprout wings?'. Anything can happen but... but you can't expect them to. It just happens. And we've just gotta deal with it when it does."

Foxfire stood before him in surprise. What he had just said, had to be about the wisest thing to have ever come from that hot-headed medal of his. She blinked a couple times in reaction. The FOX type had nothing to complain or argue with. And really, she didn't want to.

She sighed, before giving a nod.

"You're right."

"Phht, course I am!" Foxfire laughed and things didn't seem to matter anymore. It was all over. She was back with her friends, Rokusho would be healed up and whatever happened next they would have to deal with.

Miles away, in Riverview City. In the hospital, near the top floor, in a room belonging to a certain red-head; a hand twitched.

----

Oh that's right. I better see some pies on my doorstep :p


End file.
